10 I Do
by Kris Love
Summary: It's the wedding of the century! Everyone is ready and things are set, but someone is out to stop it from happening. Clara, Mondo, and Helen return for the wedding and everyone takes turns narrating in this fic; even Meowth! RR


I Do  
  
Chapter One: Jessie As I sat there in my chair beside the dresser I nervously eyed Cassidy pulling on a long bundle of my crimson, red hair with a curling iron.  
"Careful, Cass," I cautioned her. "I actually want to walk down the aisle tonight."  
"Relax, Jess, I know what I'm doing," she replied and twirled the curling iron towards my head. "I'm not the one who curled her hair under a fire sprinkler almost nine months ago." I blushed.  
Shame on her for bringing up my mishap during our court trial with the twerp, a.k.a. Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'll spare you the story of the trial. My mishap was the result of the sprinkler going off since I still had the cordless curling iron in my hand and went to fetch James some clothes to wear. After the electric shock, my hair fizzled out leaving me with an Afro. Grabbing James' hand to lead me out the door, my hair flattened over my entire face.  
"Hey!" I finally replied. "It's not like I planned to be standing directly under one!" A knock came at my bedroom door.  
"Who is it?" asked Cassidy preparing another of my precious bundles of hair.  
"Melissa. May I come in? I want you all to see how cute I look in my dress," the reply came. Cassidy and I smiled to one another  
Melissa, a female Meowth, had been living with us since she and our Meowth fell in love and started dating back in December. They are now as legally wed as two Pokémon can get I suppose. Melissa, like our Meowth, can talk and walk on her two hind paws. She and Meowth make quite a couple. "Hold this and don't move!" Cassidy said sternly and handed me the curling iron. "Coming!" she called and opened the door to reveal Melissa in her little dress we purchased three weeks earlier.  
  
Chapter Two: Cassidy  
When I had told Jess to hold onto the curling iron and not to move, I didn't realize she was going to sit so rigidly in that chair. I finally went back to Jess after letting Melissa in.  
"Okay, Jess," I said holding out my hand, "you can give me the curling iron."  
"Ouch!" Jess said handing me the curling iron back., "I think I held my hand in that position a little too long." I sighed and let Jess' hair out of the curling iron.  
Melissa hopped onto Jess and James' bed. "Careful, Melissa, don't wrinkle your dress," I warned. Then I looked back at Jess, and I burst out laughing. Jess then looked into the mirror and began laughing.  
"My hair!" Jess said laughing.  
"It's one giant curl on top," I chimed in laughing. Then Melissa looked up and began laughing. I grabbed a brush and attempted to brush the hair out of the curled shape it was in.  
After about five minutes, I finally got Jess' curl under control. Twenty minutes later I finished curling her hair. "Where are my ribbons?" Jess complained.  
"Your ribbons?!" I asked.  
"My ribbons!" Jess protested.  
"You want ribbons in your hair. Hmm." I looked around. "I don't see any."  
"These," Jess said and waved a set of pink ribbons in her hand. I smiled and began tying them in her hair.  
"There," I said as I tied the last ribbon. "Done." I backed up and admired my work. Jess stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. Then she ran up and hugged me.  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you, Cass!"  
"Sure," I replied. I smiled and felt a small tear trickle down my cheek.  
  
Chapter Three: Mondo  
I paced the floor impatiently as I waited for Clara to come down the stairs. Her uncle Joseph laughed as he watched me pacing. "Mondo, you look like an expectant father!" I stopped pacing and stared at him.  
"Sorry, Uncle Joseph," I apologized (Clara said I should call him my uncle too seeing as how I was practically already family).  
"You know, Mondo," Uncle Joseph chuckled, "if you pace much more I'll have a nice worn out groove in the floor here."  
"How groovy!" I replied dryly and went back to pacing. Uncle Joseph roared with laughter at my pun. "I just don't get what could be taking her so long up there," I said. "Are you sure neither of us can go up there and check on her?"  
"And check on whom?" a sweet, familiar voice said from behind me. I turned around on my toes and found myself face to face with Clara.  
"Well, it's about time, Clara," I said smiling. "I thought you were only going to change your top."  
"After I changed my top I noticed my top didn't match my skirt," Clara started. Before she could finish I put my finger to her lips.  
"Spare me the details; we need to get to Jessie's and James' house for the wedding," I said ushering her out the door. "We'll be back by Friday," I called to Uncle Joseph.  
"Be careful driving, Mondo. Bye, Clare!" he said waving from his sofa.  
"Bye," Clara and I said in unison. "My dress?" Clara said as we arrived at my jeep outside on the driveway.  
"In the jeep already," I replied.  
"Our suitcases?"  
"In the jeep."  
"Your tux?"  
"In the jeep."  
"The rings?"  
"In my tux pocket."  
  
Chapta Four: Meowth  
Da caterers were arrivin' shortly afta Jess, Cass, an' Miya returned firm dare road trip. I wuz watchin' dem firm Butch an' Cass' bedroom upstairs. "Meowth?" Jim said. I slowly turned firm da window.  
"Whaddya want dis time, Jim?" I'sa looked at him. He wuz sittin' on da bed ne'vously wringin' ihis hands.  
"You sure Jessie and I will make a good couple?" Be fur I cud answa him, Butch hollered a reply firm da bathroom.  
"Jim, if you don't think you two will make a good couple just admit to it, and I'll go tell Jess the wedding's off. It's that simple."  
"Botch, it's just I'm afraid. What if I do something to make her hate me?" Jimmy whined.  
"The name's Butch," Butch corrected him. As he started ta explain da meanin' o' true love firm maybe day fifth time I'sa stared back out da window. I's a began ta imagine walkin' down da aisle witt Melissa an' how happy da two o' us will be. My day dream, howe'er wuz short-lived.  
"Oh, Meowth! It's so good to see you again!" I'sa looked up ta see who wuz so th-willed ta see me. I'sa started ta push my way outta his arms. Den I saw da smilin' face o'.  
"Oh, Mondo," I said in a half-choked voice, "nice ta see ya, too."  
"Mondo, I think you'd better loosen your grip," Jimmy cautioned.  
"Yeah," Butch agreed, "it looks like Meowth's struggling to breathe over there."  
"Oh, alright," Mondo said an' put me back on da bed. "Don't worry, Meowth, we'll have lots of fun later." He patted me on da head an' proceeded ta get some-ton outta da closet. "Remember this, Meowth? Your tux for the weddings!" How cud I fur-get. I'sa wish I cud. I'sa wish I cud.  
  
Chapter Five: Miya  
"No, no!" I shouted. "It is all wrong!" I was in the backyard, fully dressed and physically ready for the wedding, and trying to give the caterers directions according to Jessica's plans. "The altar is supposed to be facing west!"  
"Why west?" a caterer asked.  
"If it faces east the photography will be all messed up!" I protested.  
"So the chairs face east?" a second caterer inquired.  
"The chairs," I said trying to maintain my cool, "face the altar."  
"And the altar faces which-a-way?" the first caterer asked.  
"West!" I shouted.  
"Where do you want me?" a voice from behind me asked.  
"I don't know!" I shouted before turning around.  
"Well, if you don't want your pictures, ma'am."  
"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I didn't mean that. Uh, why don't you go around upstairs in the house and take pictures of, uh, everyone getting ready?!" I suggested. The photographer nodded and left. I turned back around. The altar was finally facing west, but now the chairs were arranged in an orchestra like setting facing the altar. "No!" I shouted again. "Who's in charge here?!  
"I am," a voice of a man said. I turned around to see who the man was that was speaking.  
"And just who are you?" I said sternly.  
"My name is Seth Rochester. I am the manager, ma'am." I couldn't say a word once I looked into his deep, brown eyes. I felt as though I had just melted right into the ground at that very instant.  
"Seth Rochester?" I finally repeated half-dazed.  
"That's what I said, ma'am, and what is your name?"  
"Miyamoto Diego-Haren, but everyone calls me Mom or Miya." Chapter Six: Clara  
Soon after arriving, Mondo saw a girl, Meowth walking upright. Mistaking it for the Meowth we know, Mondo tried to hug her. She jumped out of the way. I stood by his jeep and giggled. "That's not funny," Mondo said angrily and looked up at me.  
"That's not funny," the Meowth mimicked. I stopped giggling.  
"You.you can talk?!" I said astonished.  
"Melissa, dat's right!" she said and struck Meowth's famous pose. Then she giggled. Mondo and I stared at each other and then back to the Meowth. Finally after looking at the Meowth again, I burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny, Clara?" Mondo asked still sitting on the ground.  
"Well," I said, "I just realized who this Meowth is." The Meowth stared back at me curiously.  
"Really," Mondo said, "who?" I bent down and looked at the Meowth's charm. I smiled at her, to show her I meant no harm, then carefully picked her up.  
"Look at her charm." Mondo looked.  
"It's pink!?" The Meowth smiled.  
"And she's wearing a dress," I said. "The Meowth we know would never wear a dress."  
"Right," Mondo said.  
"So this is," I started. "None other than the Meowth that was in my play about nine months ago."  
"Melissa?!" Mondo said in amazement.  
"Dat's right!" Melissa said. Then I placed her down and helped Mondo to his feet. "C'mon, Mondo, I'll show ya where da otter men are." Mondo looked at me. I smiled and nodded at him to go ahead.  
"Okay," he finally said and followed Melissa into the house. I smiled and sighed happily.  
"Clara?!" a familiar voice from behind me said.  
  
Chapter Seven: Giovanni  
I sat at my desk staring back at forth between Jessica's framed photo (when she was seven) and an invitation opened in front of me which read: "James Edward Morgan and Jessica Rose Haren request the honor of your presence at their marriage." I debated about whether they really wanted me there or if this was just another way for them to mock Team Rocket.  
I truly wanted to go. It would make a dandy excuse to see Miya again; at the same time, however, I doubted anyone would believe that I had started to close TRHQ. It seemed as good a time as any to shut it down.  
People had been constantly quitting on me, and I had already been forced to court twice since James' idea to take Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town to court. I lost both cases and was forced to return the Pokémon or risk being put in jail. My mom was furious at me for wanting to shut down TRHQ, so I put her back in charge and she reopened it. Now I was finally able to lay back and relax, but I still couldn't stop yelling people to get to work.  
Staring back at the photo one last time, I made up my mind. I tucked the invitation in to my suit coat pocket, twirled my swivel chair around, and looked out the window.  
"Once again TR will rule. Once again I shall take charge. I know it is my destiny. I know it is I who should take care of TR. Stand back world here I come. Stand back, Mom, for I am retaking over. Prepare for trouble," I reached into an adjacent desk drawer and pulled out a gun and loaded. "And make it double. This is a day for infamy. Everything will be back to the way it was and Miya will belong to me. Or else. It will be set right. I can do it with all might. For I am.Giovanni Haren!" I cackled to myself.  
  
Chapter Eight: Helen  
"Clara?!" I called. The young woman turned around. I smiled. "Clara!" We both ran for each other.  
"Helen!" she exclaimed after we met up. "I didn't know you were going to be here."  
"Nor, I you," I said. "How have you been?"  
"Good, and you?"  
Fine." Just then a dark cloud covered the sun and a breeze came. I clasped my hands on top of my head to prevent my hair from flying every which way. Clara, however, just stood there. Her face suddenly became serous. The breeze died down and the sun returned again. "Clara?" I asked cautiously, "what is it, Clara?"  
"We've got to find the others. I got a bad feeling something not so pleasant is going to happen." I stared at her kind of confused.  
"What do you mean, Clara?"  
"I'll explain later; right now we've got to warn the others." She grabbed me by the wrist.  
"But, Clara." I started, but it was too late; she had already rushed me into the house. "Oh, smart move, Clara! Now how do we know which rooms everyone is in?"  
"This way!" Clara said and sped up the stairs dragging me behind her.  
"I hate it when you do this," I said.  
"What, save people from impending doom?"  
"Yes, but also when you get a feeling something's not right and you drag me along."  
"Why? Don't you want to feel like a hero later?" Before I could answer Clara, she and I reached a door. She knocked fervently on the door. "James! Open up the door! Butch! Mondo! Someone!" The door opened and Clara dashed us in.  
  
Chapter Nine: James  
"I knew it! I knew it!" I almost shouted. "Someone doesn't want Jess and me to get married! I told you, Botch, I told you there was a reason I was worried!" I trooped back and forth across the room. Clara and Helen watched me from Botch's bed. Botch stood in the bathroom doorway watching me. Meowth lay on Mondo's lap (who was also on the bed).  
"But what are we going to do?" Botch said. "We can't just call off the wedding on account of a feeling."  
"Listen to me, all of you!" Clara said sternly and stood in the middle of the room. I stopped pacing. "Since when have I ever been wrong? Mondo! Mondo, I know was right when I told you that Jessie and James were in the hospital! And, James!" she pointed at me. I stared at her bug- eyed. "James, I was right when I told you about the dream I had about Giovanni! People, all we have to do is postpone the wedding! We don't have to cancel it! Besides there's only going to be about 20 people at this thing anyway!"  
I thought for a moment (no, it didn't hurt). Clara was right. Not many people were going to be at the wedding, and if we postpone it then the danger could easily be avoided. We'd just wait a couple of hours and hold the wedding later. "You know, Clara," I finally said. "I think that's a wonderful idea. We'll just postpone the wedding until 8 o'clock." I paused. "But have you told Jess about all this?" All eyes went back to Clara.  
"Not really. I sorta told you guys first," she replied sheepishly. I smiled halfway.  
"Then don't you think you should tell her?" Botch asked. "After all it's her wedding, too." Clara nodded and started out the door. "You don't even know which room she's in; do you?" Clara smiled. "Oh right, your instincts told you." Clara then left and shut the door behind her. We all sighed in unison.  
  
Chapter Ten: Melissa  
"Postpone my wedding!?" Jessie about shouted.  
"It's not like I'm asking you to cancel it, Jess. I'm just asking you to postpone it," Clara said. "Why?" "I have a bad feeling something terrible will happen." Clara followed Jessie nervously pacing the floor. "When have I ever been wrong?" "Well, never but." Jessie stopped mid-sentence and stared out her balcony. Clara joined her at the window. Cassidy and I exchanged looks. Clara and Jessie stayed at that window for at least five minutes. Finally the two of them turned back around. "We've reached a decision," Clara said proudly. "You have?!" Cassidy and I said together, equally surprised. "Yes, we have," Jessie said. "We've decided to postpone the wedding three hours." "You're joking?" I asked. "Nope," Clara replied. "The wedding will still take place today, but instead of five.it will now be at eight. "Jessie, are you sure you can wait that long?" I asked. "Melissa, I could, and would wait a lifetime if it meant marrying the man of my dreams." "And that my friends," Clara said smiling and pointing upward, "is the meaning of true love." I wonder then if Meowth loves me that much. He seems to, but since Pokémon really can't marry I wonder how I'll ever know just how much he really loves me. "Uh, Clara, shouldn't someone tell Mom about the postponement of the wedding?" Jessie asked. Clara looked up bug-eyed and then grabbed Cassidy by the wrist. Chapter Eleven: Miya "The musicians will play over there," I said pointing to the right. "Excuse me," someone said. "And the unity candle." "Excuse me!" "What is it?!" I practically shouted and turned around. There standing before me was Cassandra and some young woman with medium brown hair. "Uh, Mom," Cassandra said nervously. "Jess has, uh, decided to, um, postpone the wedding." "What?" I asked trying to hide my temper. "Yes, ma'am," the medium brown, haired woman said. "And who are you?" I asked. "My name's Clara." "Very nice," I said to Clara; then to Cassandra, "Why in heaven's name does Jessica want to postpone the wedding?!" "Uh, maybe I should explain," Clara said cautiously. "I didn't ask you!" I almost shouted. "Maybe she should," Cassandra said. "Okay, Miss Clara, explain." Clara then proceeded to tell me about how she felt something bad was going to happen and all her previous feelings were right. "All that is," I said once she finished, "is purely coincidental!" "I'd hardly call four times a coincidence, Mom," Cassandra said. "What are you saying?! Are you saying I should trust someone I just met?!" "That is exactly what I'm saying," Cassandra said. "Fine, but if you are wrong," I warned Clara. "Rarely am I ever wrong, ma'am," she replied. "You had better not be wrong, my dear," I said and continued to set up for the wedding, which I later learned would take place at 8 o'clock not 5.  
  
Chapter Twelve: Butch  
Helen left James, Mondo, Meowth, and me in my bedroom. I patted James on the back. "Don't worry, Jim," I coaxed, "everything will be just fine. You and Jess will get married. Just as planned."  
"Are you sure, Botch?" he asked.  
"As sure as I am that my name's Butch, not Botch," I replied. I squeezed him across the shoulders. "You'll be fine, Jim, trust me." Then I turned to face Mondo and Meowth. They had been laying on Cass' and my bed after Clara and Helen left. "Do you really think Clara's right?" Mondo asked staring up at the ceiling. "You've been with her longer than any of us, kid," I replied. "What do you think?" "I hope she's wrong, but knowing Clara like I do it's not very likely she will be." "Look on the bright side, kid, nothing could ruin the wedding now that we've postponed it." "Oh, Butch, I don't know. What if something was destined to go wrong?" "What do you mean?" "You know, like when you and Cassidy lost your jobs and Cassidy got hurt." I thought for a minute. "Clara tried to prevent that, but it didn't matter; it happened anyway." "Well," I said, "then let's just hope the least amount of damage will take place." "I just hope nothing bad, or not too bad, happens." "Me too, kid, me too." "Me three," James said nervously. "Me four," Meowth said. We all sighed and tried to think happy thoughts, but it was hard seeing as how we all knew how good Clara was with her feelings.  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Giovanni  
I parked the black Mercedes a few blocks away; then I checked the gun. Still in my pocked, loaded and ready. I put it back in my pocket, and finally left the car.  
When I at last arrived at the house I stood in front of it for at least 10 minutes. So this, I thought, this is the house Miya picked out for them to live in.incredible! I stood there admiring the house. Every nook. Every cranny. Even the most minute detail. After inspecting everything I could from the front outside, I crept to the rear of the house.  
It was here, the rear of the house, that I knew everyone would be gathering. I surveyed the backyard looking for a way to make my entry seem as inconspicuous and unthreatening as possible. While surveying the yard, I saw Miya.  
My heart longed to hold her in my arms again. Then I noticed she was talking to another man, someone who was obviously in charge of the caterers. That's it! I thought. All I have to do is grab that man, bound him, gag him, and steal his clothes. Then disguise myself as him, and I'll be able to get in without so much as a trace of foul play!  
A few short minutes later the man started to head my way. Perfect! I thought. Within seconds I carried out my plan and stealthily, yet proudly, made my way into the yard.  
With every step I took Miya grew closer and closer to me. She didn't even turn to look at me; That's fine, I told myself, she'll be mine soon. With every step I took my hand reached closer and closer to my gun. Before I knew it I was within reaching distance. I grabbed my gun with one hand and wrapped my other one over her mouth. She dropped her clipboard out of fear and struggled to free herself. "What's wrong, Miya? I thought you'd be pleased to see me?" I chuckled and drug her to some nearby forested area.  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Miya  
By the time we reached the heavily wooded area, the man let go of me and for the first time I saw who he was. My mouth about dropped to the ground. "Giovanni?!"  
"Who else?" he said. I then got ready to dash back to the house. "I.wouldn't do that if I were you, Miya!" I heard something click. I spun around to see him holding a gun. "You see, Miya, if you try to run I'll fire this gun and.well, it's bye-bye, Miya. If you know what I mean!"  
I stared at him. "But why? Why are you doing this?" I asked cautiously stepping towards him.  
"Tisk, tisk. It's all very simple," he said following my every move and still pointing the gun at me. "Revenge!"  
"You haven't changed one bit, Giovanni! You're just as evil as ever," I said. "When are you going to learn violence doesn't solve anything?" Giovanni roared with laughter.  
"When are you going to learn there is a time when violence is the only solution?" He still held the gun facing me.  
"What, may I ask, are you going to do? Shoot me?"  
"Shoot you?! Miya, you are the woman of my dreams," he inched closer to me; I backed up. "I don't think I could stand to shoot you."  
"Then what are you going to do?" He smiled at me and inched closer. I cautiously moved a little closer. Even though I was quite aware how dangerous he was, I still felt drawn to him.  
"That's it, Miya. Come here," he said sweetly. I felt drawn closer to him, but yet I heard the other half of me arguing.  
Miya, what are you doing? He's going to hurt you, half of me thought. I.I know, but something seems right, the other half of me thought. Before I knew it I was in Giovanni's arms. He kissed me, and I didn't fight it. The world around me spun around faster and faster. Then everything went black.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Mondo  
I decided I was going to try and make the best of things. I wandered out of Butch's bedroom and began heading down stairs to the kitchen. That was when I saw Clara lying on the reading ledge. I curiously, but cautiously, made my way over to her. When at last I was standing beside her, I heard she was mumbling something into the cushion.  
"Clara?" I asked cautiously. She looked up at me; her eyes were damp as well as her cheeks. "Have you been crying? What's wrong?" She only nodded in reply. "What's wrong?" I asked again. Then she slowly sat up; I leaned against the wall and brushed her hair fro her face.  
"It's been done," she said softly. I know I looked baffled, so she reiterated herself. "The damage has been done." I stared at her wide- eyed.  
"I.I thought we prevented that," I said.  
"Not hardly. It's like I said some things were destined to happen."  
"Well, we can't just sit here and." she put her finger to my lips.  
"If we interfere we could be next," she warned. I held her hand in mine.  
"But if e don't something worse could happen. Remember, that's why you interrupted Jessie's and James' meeting with Giovanni? You didn't want your dream to come true."  
"You're right!" she leapt off the ledge. "We've got to go out there and right wrongs!" I smiled. Then she grabbed me by the wrist. "C'mon, Mondo, we've got to find everyone and boldly explore the great vastness of righting wrongs." Before I could answer Clara was already rushing us up the stairs and back into Butch's bedroom.  
Why do I always get myself into these things? I always seem to be saying more than I should.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Clara  
I gathered everyone into an upstairs room which appears is going to be a nursery, and called a meeting to order. "I know superstitions say the bride and groom aren't supposed see each other until the ceremony, but superstition or not we have to find Miyamoto, bring the villain to justice and finally have our wedding as planned," I said.  
"Wait a minute!" Melissa said.  
"What?" I replied.  
"How did you know Miya was missing?"  
"Well, she's not out back. Now, look peeps we're going to break into groups and search for clues and hopefully Miyamoto and our villain. We'll meet back here in one hour." With that all said everyone broke into groups. The groups were as follows: Jessie, Helen, and Cassidy; James, Butch, and Melissa, Mondo, Meowth and me.  
"Meowth, you're coming with Mondo and me," I said.  
"But I'sa wanted ta go witt Melissa!"  
"Meowth," I said sternly. With that he leapt into Mondo's arms and we trudged out.  
"Where are we going to look first?" Mondo asked. "The villain could be anywhere."  
"Exactly," I said.  
"But we'z don't even know who da villain is," Meowth said and shrugged.  
"Correct," I said.  
"Then how do we know what we're looking for?" asked Mondo.  
"Anything that's out of the ordinary," I replied. Then we headed out into the backyard and began searching for, as I said, anything out of the ordinary. I just had a strange feeling we were going to find more than we bargained for.  
  
Chapter Seventeen: James  
Butch and Melissa were already outside on the deck searching for clues. I cowered behind a table. "James, get out from behind the table!" Butch said.  
"Yeah," agreed Melissa, "you'll never find any clues that way."  
"That's fine by me," I said, "I'll just stay here where it's safe."  
"But what if the villain finds you when he wants a bite to eat?" inquired Melissa. I peeked over top the table. She was right. I was hiding behind the hors d'oeuvres' table.  
"I'll just eat'em all before he gets here," I said laughing nervously. Just then a hand grabbed my shoulder.  
"Come on, Jim," Butch said and drug me out from behind the table.  
Then we started searching the deck. I looked only from what was in plain site. Seeing nothing extraordinary, I decided I was going to get some punch to drink. I lifted the ladle and was just about to pour it into my glass when Melissa turned around. "Don't drink that, James! What if he spiked the punch?!" she shouted.  
"Eek!" I dropped the glass. Luckily, it was one of those plastic ones. Butch turned around then.  
"What was that?" he asked.  
"That was just James, scared half-to-death because I told him his punch might be spiked," Melissa replied. Butch sighed.  
"Did you find anything?" I asked.  
"Not a thing," replied Melissa.  
"Nothing. I hope the other groups are having better luck than we are," Butch said.  
"Actually, I hope they're doing about like us. I hate this villain- chasing thing," I replied.  
"But, James, we used to be villains too you know," said Butch.  
"Oh, right," I said dejectedly, "I forgot."  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Jessie  
"If I didn't know any better I'd say Jezebel is behind all this," I said.  
"Who?!" Cassidy said.  
"Jezebel," I repeated.  
"Now why would she do something like this?" Helen asked.  
"Don't you two know anything about her?!" I replied. No response. "Jezebel was supposed to marry James so he could inherit his family's fortune, but she was also supposed to train him to be a proper gentleman," I said pretending to be proper myself. Helen giggled at my impersonation. "According to Meowth, I look like her. I'd hate to think I resemble someone James hates." Then I heard a clang. I jumped into Cassidy's arms. "What was that?"  
"Nope, nothing in the grill," Helen said and replaced the lid. Cassidy sighed.  
"That was just Helen checking our grill," she said to me. I climbed out of her arms.  
"Oh," I said.  
"Helen, why would something be in the grill?" Cassidy asked slightly agitated.  
"Uh, dunno; good as place as any I suppose."  
"Hey girls, look what I found," Cassidy said, ignoring Helen's explanation. Helen and I walked over to look where Cassidy was standing.  
"I don't see anything," Helen said.  
"I do," I said. One of our flowers was bent as if someone had stepped on it. I bent down and gently held the flower in my hand. "Poor wittle flower," I said.  
"You know what this means?" Cassidy said.  
"The person hates flowers?" I offered.  
"Possibly, but more importantly we know they came from the street," Cassidy replied.  
"Oh," I said. That made sense seeing as how the grill and the flower bed are on the side of the house.  
  
Chapta Nineteen: Meowth  
Clara led Mondo an' me ta da backyard. Why everyone wuz searchin' near da backyard wuz beyond me, but Clara had an idea dat she said no one else would ever dink of lookin'. "Now when we go into the wooded area everyone try to be very quiet. No sudden moves," Clara said. As soon as we reached da wooded area, Mondo put me down. I nervously started ta lookround.  
I didn't stay witt e'eryone else; instead I wandered in a total op'site die-wrecked-tion. Nothin' seemed too outta da ordinary ta me, but den again I ne'er go back dis far.  
Afta searchin' fur prob'ly no more dan 10 minutes I decided ta sit unda a tree an' take a lil' cat nap. Afta a while I felt someone scratchin' me. "Dat feels nice, Mondo. Keep it up," I'sa said half asleep. I'sa slowly opened m'eyes. I'sa looked down at da hands.  
Dare wuz a golden wing on one o' da hands. Da wing had da letta "G" engraved on it. I'sa stopped laughin' an' tried ta slide away firm da tree. I wreck-og-nized dat ring an' doze han's.  
I's hadn't run fa' when I'sa felt doze han's again. Diz time, I'sa cudn't git away in time. Da han's also held m'arms an' legs down ta'get'er so I'sa cudn't even try ta escape. "Unhand me!" I'sa shouted. Before I'sa cud say o' do any ding else da han's slapped some tun on my back. Den day let go o' me. I'sa started ta run fur Clara an' Mondo.  
About half way inta da wooded area I'sa collapsed. My eyes shut. Da last ding I'sa heard wuz Mondo's voice. "Meowth! Meowth, are you okay?" he said an' den I'sa felt him pick me up an' carry me prob'ly ta Clara, but by den I'sa no longa cud hear any ting o' see any ting; accordin' ta Clara late'a I'sa had fell inta a coma.  
  
Chapter Twenty: Melissa  
"What do you mean he's in a coma!?" I shouted. We had all gathered back in the nursery of the house. Clara had just called the meeting to order and Mondo informed us that Meowth had fallen asleep. Clara explained he was more than asleep, he was in a coma. "What caused it?" Jessie asked. "We're hypothesizing that it has something to do with this patch on his back," Mondo said. "Well, can't you remove it?" I asked quickly and concerned. "If we remove it we'll take some of his fur with it," Clara said. "Will removing it help him wake up?" James asked. "We don't know," Clara said. "Well, what do you think?!" I asked concerned and quickly again. "I think you'd better calm down," Mondo said. I sighed. "At any rate, did anyone find any clues?" Clara asked. "We did!" Cassidy said. "We found a bent flower." "And what kind of clue is that?!" Clara replied. "It proves the person entered from the street," Jessie said. "Anyone else?" Mondo asked. "Well, I found this," I said holding up a piece of rope. "Where'd you find that?" Mondo asked. "By a bush on the side of the house," I replied. "Well, something tells me there's more to this than what I originally thought," Clara said. "We'd better find out soon," Jessie said. "The wedding's only two hours away!" Cassidy stared out the window wide-eyed. "Cassidy?" I asked. That drew everyone's attention to her. "Cassidy?" Clara asked. "What's wrong?" "I.I see something in those trees out back. Something's moving," Cassidy said. All eyes looked out the window to where Cassidy was staring. We saw it, too.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Cassidy I continued staring out the window. I squinted. It looked like either a wild animal or a person. "Men," Mondo said domineeringly, "we are going out there to fight whoever or whatever is out there!" I heard a thump. I looked away from the window for a second and saw James cringing behind the changing table. Jess tapped him on the back. "YAAAAHHHH!!!!" James jumped and landed half her lap and half in mine. Melissa leapt onto the changing table. I sighed. After some time passed, I'm not really sure how much, Mondo got all the males together to go out back and fight the, um.uh, thing and hopefully return with it and Mom. Jess put up a fight until Mondo let her go with the men. I personally didn't think it was such a bright idea, but she insisted James needed protection. Melissa, on the other hand (or should I say paw), was offered to go. She turned down the offer. "I should stay by Meowth's side until he wakes up; he needs me!" she said. James had to be practically drug out by Jess. Clara had insisted Mondo was being sexist. "Women," she said, "are fully capable of doing anything men can do if not better." Helen tapped her on the shoulder. "Not anything, Clara. Some things men are more capable of doing than women," Helen pointed out. "Hmph!" Clara turned her back to Helen. "You were supposed to agree with me, Helen. Some best friend you are!" Personally, I agreed with Helen and couldn't be happier not having to fight whatever was in that wooded area. Besides, I also didn't want to have to face the fact Mom could be dead out there. I don't want to see a dead body unless it's been prepared for the funeral services. All that blood, mucus,...yuck! Not for me! I don't see how anyone could stand it. So at any rate, I was quite happy I wasn't going with the males.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Butch On our way outside, each of us gathered various household items and some the real weapons to use on whatever creature we came across in the wooded area. Here's who's got which weapon: Mondo-a rake, Jessica and James-one gun each, and me-rope. Before he opened the door, Mondo cautioned us to be careful. With all that taken care of, we all inched out into the great "unknown." Once I was about halfway into the yard, I looked back at Jess and Jim. Jess was walking stealthily forward as James kept close behind her. I smiled and shook my head. No wonder Jess wanted to come; she knew James wouldn't have been much help unless she came. I turned back around and began walking towards the wooded area again. Finally I reached the north end of the wooded area. I looked around. The nearest person was the caterer preparing the refreshments' tent, and that wasn't exactly near. A hundred feet isn't exactly near. At any rate, I gulped and headed into the wooded area. I was quite scared and not just because of what or who we might find, but what or who would find us. Before I could go very far into the wooded area, I heard Jessie scream followed by a gunshot and another scream. I ran as fast as I could to the south end of the wooded area. It was hard to tell whether Jess had been injured herself or if she injured someone else. Or yet still it could have been she found Miya; then shot someone or then got shot herself. There was no way for me to know seeing as how I was over 300 feet away. However, I couldn't get far before something caught my leg and I was suspended in the air. Oh, my rope trap! I thought. Forgot about that thing. Well, at least it works!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Jessie  
I just stood there in horror. My heart pounded. "I.I shot him," I said finally. James stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around me. We stood there in silence. I dropped my gun, which was still smoking from the bullet I shot. I swallowed hard; then I turned to James and buried my face into his chest. James stroked my hair and patted me on the back.  
"There, there. It's okay, Jess. It's going to be okay," he said softly trying to coax me. Just then I heard the patter of footsteps running towards us.  
"I came as fast as I could," the voice said. "Is everyone okay?"  
"Everyone except him," James said and pointed downward. I started crying. "Shh, shh! It's okay."  
"What happened?" the voice asked.  
"Well, Jessie heard someone coming towards," James started. I turned around. That's when I saw the person, through my tears, was Mondo.  
"Shut-up!" I shouted. "I don't want to relive what I've done!" I started running farther west into the wooded area. Then I tripped over something and fell to the ground. I turned to look at what I had stumbled over. "AAAAHHHH!!!!" I screamed again.  
Mondo and James came running towards me. All I could do was point at what I tripped over. Mondo and James skidded to a stop and looked where I was pointing. James bent down and picked up Mom's head and put his fingers to her neck. "She's still alive," James said. I started to calm down.  
"So is Giovanni, but we need to get him to a hospital," Mondo said. I still stared back at them in shock.  
"Is everyone alright?" a scratchy voice asked from behind me. Before I heard a response I fell over backwards and everything went black. (According to everyone later, I fainted.)  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Melissa  
We had laid Meowth on a sofa in the nursery. While Helen and Clara, after having made up from their disagreement, played some sort of card game Helen brought with her, Cassidy stared earnestly out the window. I did nothing, but sit beside that sofa and stroke Meowth.  
"Oh my God!" Cassidy exclaimed. We all stopped what we were doing and looked over in her general direction.  
"What?" Clara asked.  
"You're not going to believe this," Cassidy replied. "But the guys are hauling out a body."  
"What?!" Clara exclaimed and rushed to the window. "My God! She's not kidding, girls!"  
"Oh, my! That looks like Dad!" Cassidy said. Helen rushed to the window.  
"You've got to be kidding me?!" Helen said. She looked out the window. "Giovanni's your dad?!"  
"Uh-huh!" replied Cassidy. I turned back to Meowth.  
"Oh, Meowth, please wake up!" I begged. I started at him and held one of his paws. A tear fell from my eye and trickled down and fell onto his face. I closed my eyes to shut out my tears. It didn't help. More tears landed on his face.  
"Was goin' on? Why am I wet?" a familiar voice said. I slowly stopped crying.  
"Meowth!" I said between sniffles, "you're okay!" he sat up. I hopped onto the sofa next to him.  
"O' course. I'sa okay. Watts witt ya?" he replied and picked up a tissue from the box sitting next to us on the sofa.  
"Nothing. Nothing, now dat you're awake."  
"Dare, dare," he said and dried my eyes. Then we embraced.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Mondo  
After Jessie finally came around, we already had Miyamoto laying in the lounge on a sofa and Giovanni was taken to a hospital via an ambulance. The EMT told us he would call us if anything happened. When they asked us what happened we just said it was a shooting accident. They sped off to the nearest hospital. As the ambulance sped off with their sirens blaring, Miyamoto emerged from the house.  
Jessie, James, Butch, and I were heading in the house. "What's going on?" Miyamoto asked. Jessie ran towards her.  
"Mom, you're okay!"  
"Of course I'm okay, my Jessica. What's wrong with you?" As we entered the lounge, Miyamoto felt something on her arm.  
"What's this?" she said and slowly started to peel on something. "Youch!" Then she looked at what she had peeled off. We gathered around. "What's this?" I picked it up.  
"This looks like the same kind of patch I found on Meowth," I said.  
"Then what is it?" James asked.  
"Well, I hypothesize that it is some kind of tranquilizer patch. It must contain some type of tranquilizer on it and when applied to a living creature, it puts the creature into a deep sleep, a coma, for an extended period of time," I replied.  
"Then Giovanni must be up to something," Butch said.  
"Yes," I replied, "but what?"  
"Whatever it is it can't be good!" Jessie said.  
"That's for sure," Miyamoto said. "He had a gun, too."  
"Oh, boy," James said. "That is definitely bad!"  
"What could he possibly want?" I inquired.  
"Something bad," Miyamoto said. We all nodded in agreement.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Clara  
"What do you suppose happened to him?" Helen asked.  
"Happened to whom?" Meowth asked.  
"We saw Giovanni's body being drug out from that forest-like area behind your house," I said.  
"What was he doin' here in da first place?" Meowth asked again.  
"Who knows," Cassidy replied.  
"Whatever it is," Melissa chimed in, "we know it ain't good."  
"I'sa know dat," Meowth said. Just then the door to the nursery opened. The men and Jessie and Miyamoto entered. I ran up to Mondo.  
"You're alright!" I exclaimed and showered him with kisses. "I was so worried about you!"  
"People, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the wedding is still scheduled for eight; right?" Miyamoto said. We nodded. "Well, in that case we only have two hours." We all started to rush around like crazy. Tweet! We all stopped what we were doing and looked over in the direction the whistle came from. "A little organization never hurt anyone!" Miyamoto said. "Now whoever is finished getting dressed can help me out back. There's still much to do." With that Melissa and Meowth joined Miyamoto out back while the rest of us split up accordingly.  
Helen and I were the last to leave. "You know, Helen," I said. "I get a strange feeling someone is still missing."  
"Who?" Helen asked.  
"I don't know, but I just can't shake the feeling," I replied. Then I closed the door to the nursery. Helen and I headed back to Jessie's and James' bedroom to finish dressing for the wedding.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: Butch  
"What really happened out there, Jim?" I asked as I helped into his tuxedo coat.  
"When?" he replied.  
"Well, when I heard Jess scream followed by a gunshot and a second scream."  
"The first time Jess screamed because Giovanni emerged from the shadows. Then she shot him because he started for her. She screamed the second time after she realized what she had done. But, Botch, I really don't want to talk about it," James replied. I hate it when he calls me Botch.  
I brushed his coat. "Fine," I replied. James snapped his bowtie on and turned to face me. "I'm nervous," he said. I smiled.  
"You'll be fine; trust me, Jim."  
"Aren't you scared about your wedding on Wednesday?"  
"Nope." I placed a red, rose in his pocked of his tux coat. "Here, something for good luck." He looked down at his pocket.  
"Oh, Botch, a red, rose! Thank you!"  
"Sure." The door bell rang. "I'll get it; wait here!" I left to answer the door. About halfway down, Cassidy met up with me. She was wearing her pink bride's maid's dress.  
"I was just going to answer the door," she said.  
"Really," I replied. "Me, too." We made our way to the door. I opened the door. Cass peeked around my shoulder. We saw a man in nothing but his boxers and his hands and feet were tied together and a gag over his mouth.  
"Oh, you poor man," Cass said. I removed the gag.  
"Who did this to you?" I inquired.  
"I don't know; I'd never seen the guy before in my life," the man replied. Cass and I quickly untied him and led him into the front room. Cass sat him down on the couch as I closed the door. "I was supposed to be helping your caterers and a lovely woman I believe her name was Miya."  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: James  
I stood in Botch's and Cassidy's bedroom staring at myself in the mirror. Mondo patted me on the back. "You'll do fine," he comforted. I smiled nervously.  
I wasn't quite as nervous as I once was. I felt only one bit of nervousness, and that was because of Jess' mishap as I'll call it. I was worried that any second now the police were going to come by and arrest her. Why if I didn't know any better I would have thought Giovanni wanted her to shoot him. "I hope you're right, Mondo," I finally replied.  
Then I realized Botch hadn't returned from answering the door. I collapsed onto his bed. "Ca'ful," Meowth said, "ya don't wanna wrinkle ya tux."  
"Where's Botch? We can't have the wedding without him," I said.  
"I'm sure he's just attending to whoever was at the door. Relax, James," Mondo said. Finally Botch came back in.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long," he said.  
"Who was at the door?" Mondo asked.  
"The guy said his name was something Rochester," Butch replied. "We, at any rate, we had best be heading down to the yard; it's about 7:30."  
"Speaking of best," Mondo said as we headed out the door, "I am still the Best Man aren't I?"  
I hesitated. Only if Botch didn't mind walking back with Clara. Well, the deal so happened I was supposed to have Mondo originally as my Best Man, but now I wasn't sure since Jess had now picked Cassidy to be her Maid of Honor. She told me that the day before she left with Cassidy on their road trip. "Well," I hesitated, "not really." I covered my head in hopes he wouldn't hit me.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Cassidy  
When I got back to Jess' and James' bedroom, I noticed everyone was fully dressed and ready to walk down the aisle. Mom had even come in from outside and was helping Jess with some last minute details. Melissa was also inside. I smiled as I looked at Jess in that wedding dress. My eyes swelled; I started to feel like I was going to cry. Who would've ever thought Jess and James were actually, finally going to get married. I wiped a tear from my eye and slowly went inside.  
Mom adjusted Jess' veil and her hair. Then she stood back and looked at Jess. "You look so beautiful, my Jessica," she said.  
"Oh, please," I said trying to hide my emotions, "she looks ridiculous." Everyone looked at me. I cracked a smile and walked over to Jess. "I'm teasing. You look wonderful, Jess," I said. Finally everyone smiled.  
"Thanks, Cass," Jess replied. We embraced and smiled at one another. I straightened her pleats in her dress.  
"My little sister," I said softly, "is finally getting married." Jess looked down at me. My eyes met hers and we smiled again. "You're my best friend." I smiled.  
"Come on, girls, it's 7:45!" Mom said. We filed out the door and down to the back deck. A light flashed. "Don't mind him; he just the photographer," Mom said. Then she quickly got us all in line. She adjusted Jess' veil one last time before the music started. We grabbed our bouquets and Melissa grabbed her basket of rose petals. She met up with Meowth and the two walked down the aisle as an instrumental played. (Clara followed.)  
"This is it," I whispered to Jess. She smiled back at me as Mom pulled the veil over Jess' eyes. I turned around and slowly made my way down the aisle.  
  
Chapta Th'ity: Meowth  
As Melissa an' I walked down dat aisle I sud'ly realized dat I was da luckiest Meowth in da world. I had e'ery ding a Meowth cud ask fur. I hae two weally gweat friends, Jess an' Jim, an' a wife (well, okay so we'za ne'er can marry, but she's da closest ding I got), Melissa.  
As we neared da end o' da aisle I noticed Giovanni was dare. He had been released firm da hospital an' now was sittin in da secon' row. He smiled at me an' I don't mean an evil one either. He looked ratha pleased and happy. I cud tell dis was no put on. Dis time Giovanni was happy. I wonda what happened. What cudda changed his heart? I don't dink dat'll madder ta Miya. I don't dink she'll go back ta him fur nothin'.  
When Melissa and I parted at da altar, I motioned fur Jimmy ta lean down ta my level. "Jimmy," I whisp'ed, "did ya notice dat Giovanni's back again?" He smiled and nodded.  
"Yes," he whisp'ed bck, "I think Jess taught him a lesson with that bullet." He straightened up an' da bridal march began. E'eryone stood up, even Giovanni, ta watch Jess come down da aisle. "She's so beautiful," Jimmy murmured. I gist stared. I'sa ne'er seen her look so purdy in m'life. She was marchin' down witt Miya. Da two o'dem looked so purdy, but m'main focus was on Jess. I dink dat's where e'eryone's attention was; even da priest.  
"Don't ss it up now," I whisp'ed ta Jimmy. "Don't worry e'ery ding will be gist fine." Jimmy nodded. I knew he heard me, but he was so happy ta finally have made it ta da altar he didn't care.  
  
Chapter Thirty-One: Giovanni  
As I stood there watching Jessica, walk down the aisle, I was deeply touched. I realized that even though she had been the one who shot me she also brought something to my life that she'll never know.  
I flashed back instantly to the scene. I had heard someone coming towards Miya and me. Quickly I dragged Miya, who was unconscious, farther down into the wooded area. Then I went out front to see who was coming. I saw Jessica and James. Oh-no! I thought, if they find Miya or anything else they'll know what I've done. So I lunged for Jessica. She screamed and then before I knew it I felt a sharp pain. I fell to the ground and everything was black for a while. Then I saw some white light. All I remember next was being shown my life and how others viewed me. By the time I came around, I was in a recovery room. It was then that I learned what had happened and felt instantly transformed. I told the doctors and nurses I had to make it back to Jessica's for the wedding. They informed me it was alright, but I had to be careful and they wanted me back at the hospital for monitoring that night. I agreed, signed the release forms, and got into the taxi for the ride back into town.  
And now here, watching Jessica, I stood feeling prouder than ever to be her father. I also stood there knowing I probably never again would hold Miya in my arms again, but I knew we would finally see eye to eye for once since I took over Team Rocket. Speaking of Team Rocket, I think I shall close it for good. Maybe even start a new business. Maybe we'll make a profit off of selling all the rare and valuable pokèmon. Hmm.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two: Miya  
The service was going well. By now we were up to the exchanging of vows and rings. I couldn't sit still. I was so happy. I turned to the person sitting next to me. My eyes met his and I nearly melted.  
"Hello, Miya," he whispered.  
"H-hello," I stammered. Blinked rapidly to prevent myself not only from crying, but also to keep from staring. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.  
"Here," he said handing it to me.  
"Thanks, Seth," I said trying not to break into tears. He nodded and looked back at Jessica and James. I wiped my eyes and then started to look back towards Jessica and James myself. I felt a hand on my leg; I looked down and followed it upward. Seth's eyes and mine met again. I smiled. I squirmed a little. Then I relaxed and placed mine on top of his.  
We both turned to watch Jessica and James. "I love you, Miya," I heard someone whisper. I smiled. I recognized the voice. It was Seth. I leaned on his shoulder, sighed, and continued to watch the ceremony.  
I think I've just found the most wonderful person ever, I thought. I am not usually one to believe in love at first sight, but something seems so right this time. It seems different than when I was married to Giovanni.  
"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. At about the same time James lifted Jessica's veil, Seth and I looked at each other. We leaned into each other. I closed my eyes. Then before I knew it I felt a warm sensation and some lips met mine. My heart pounded. I felt my hair being loosened, but I continued to kiss him. When we finally parted I saw Seth smiling at me. I smiled at him, too.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three: Jessie  
I handed my bouquet to Cass and traded it for James' wedding ring. I smiled and tried not to cry. Then I handed the wedding ring to the priest. James took my ring from Butch and placed it in the priest's hand along with his.  
The priest blessed them and then handed James' ring back to me and mine to James. Then James slid my ring onto my finger and recited his vows. "I, James Edward Morgan, take you, Jessica Rose Haren, to be my wife. I'll stand by you if we are rich or if we are poor; during sickness and health. I'll love you and honor you all the days of my life 'till death do us part."  
As he said his vows, I never once took my eyes off his. I don't think his eyes every looked as beautiful as they did right then. I was totally immersed into his eyes and the moment. Nothing else in the world mattered nor bothered me. I had completely forgotten all my worries and my fears of the day.  
At one point I felt a tear come to my eye. It was probably because I was so happy. I had completely forgotten, at that moment, we were standing in front of 20 friends and family members. Nothing mattered to me then except that I was marrying the man of my dreams. Who would have thought after six years of being partners in Team Rocket and almost one year of being on our own would have led the two of us together? Two very opposite individuals, James and me, marrying one another.  
I quickly recalled all the times he and I spent together. James and I have had our share of both good times and bad; I know everything would be alright. We were going to be together. Nothing mattered to me. Nothing at all. (Well, at least for the time being.) As I finished reminiscing, while staring into his gorgeous, green eyes, I felt the ring slip onto my finger. Then, for the first time, I looked down.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Four: James  
Then I felt Jessie slide my ring onto my finger. Her eyes met mine. She swallowed hard and then smiled. "I-I, Jessica Rose.I, Jessica Rose Musashi Haren, take you, James Edward Morgan, to be my husband. From this day forward. From the minute I first laid eyes on you I knew you were someone special. I'll never let you go," Jessie started.  
I gazed into her beautiful, blue eyes. I didn't pay attention to what she said verbatim, but I knew she was saying something about our love we shared. I smiled warmly at her to let her know nothing mattered, just to let her feelings flow. She sighed and smiled at me. Then, finally, said more.  
"So from this day forth, I will love and honor you, James, 'till death do us part," she concluded. Then the priest said a blessing.  
"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. Jessie smiled at me. I smiled back and gingerly lifted the veil. We both leaned in. I pulled her closer to me and closed my eyes. Then I felt the warm lips of Jessie on mine and her hand and mine clasped as we continued to kiss. It felt like an eternity that we kissed, but then again all our kisses do. "Ahem!" the priest tapped me on the shoulder. Jessie and I parted. "You may light the unity candle now," he said and handed Jessie and me each a candle. We took the candles that the priest lit and then proceeded to a side table where a giant candle sat. We lit the large candle as a song played softly in the background.  
"Looks like it's official," I whispered to Jessie.  
"I'm finally Mrs. James Morgan," she whispered. I smiled and we clasped hands. Then we walked back to the altar.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Five: Mondo  
The wedding ceremony ended and the reception began. Everyone was laughing and having a wonderful time. I leaned against one of the trees in the yard. I was waiting for Clara. I sighed and stared at the western sky.  
A lone star twinkled. Star light, star bright, I thought, first star I see to night, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight. I closed my eyes and silently made a wish. Then I felt a kiss on my cheek.  
"What did you wish for?" I opened my eyes and looked over in shock.  
"What?" I replied. "How did you know." Clara smiled knowingly.  
"Well," Clara repeated, "what did you wish for?"  
I smiled. "Uh-uh, mustn't tell; or it won't come true," I replied. Clara smiled, and we walked onto the deck and into the house to eat in the lounge.  
As we started to eat, three people came into the room. They looked to be about 17. Then I recognized them. It was Ash and company! "Hello," I said trying to be friendly.  
"Oh, hello," misty said. That was when Clara looked up.  
"I didn't know you three were invited," Clara said.  
"Yeah," Brock said. Just then Clara's aunt Joy entered. "Whoa! A Nurse Joy! Excuse me, people," Brock said and made his way over to Clara's aunt Joy.  
"Oh-no!' Misty and Clara said in unison. "Not this again."  
"Pikachu!" we all looked down and saw Pikachu in a blue and white decorated party hat carrying a plate of food.  
"Bree!" Togepi said following close behind carrying a plate, too. Helen followed them.  
"Oh, how cute! I have a Togepi, too!" Helen cooed.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Six: Helen  
"How could you have one, too?" Misty almost shouted. "They're an extinct species!"  
"I found it when I went to an excavation site back east," I replied.  
"An excavation site?!" Misty said in a thoughtful manner. "Hey, Ash, where was that excavation site we picked up Togepi at? Was it back east?" Ash shrugged. By now I was seated next to Clara and Mondo on a sofa in the lounge.  
"Excuse me," Clara said and left the lounge. Mondo swallowed some of his punch and then excused himself, too.  
"So, uh, Ash," I said trying to make small talk, "have you achieved your dream of being a Pokémon Master?"  
"Well," Ash said as he put his hand behind his head and sweated nervously. "I, uh, um."  
"What's the matter? Stopped training after you lost your court case to Team Rocket about a year ago? Hmm?" I taunted. Ash stood up angrily.  
"I have not stopped training!" Ash shouted.  
"Reel-ly?!" I ridiculed again.  
"I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!" Ash shouted.  
"I accept," I said and stood up.  
"No!" someone shouted. Ash and I turned to the doorway. "No Pokémon Battles! Not here in this house, on this joyous day! Ash Ketchum, if you want to stay in this house for the duration of this party, then I suggest you behave yourself, young man!" Miyamoto said sternly. "And that goes for you too, Helen!"  
"Yes, ma'am," I mumbled.  
"Ash?" Miyamoto said.  
"Yes, ma'am," he finally replied.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Seven: Clara  
Mondo and I stood out on the driveway, alone. We were holding hands and stargazing. A cool breeze blew through my hair. "Oh, it's so beautiful out here," I said.  
"Hmm-mm," Mondo said. I felt him slip his arm around my waist. I tingled a litte, but inched closer to him. I sighed and looked up at the sky again. "Kinda.romantic, huh, Clara?" I gazed at him. Then I laid my head back onto his shoulder.  
"Uh-huh," I said dreamily. Then I looked into the distance a little ways, where Jessie and James had their swing attached to two trees. Two, round, pink puffballs were sitting there also looking into the sky. One puffball had a blue ribbon in her hair.  
Mondo pulled my hair away from my face. I looked over at him out of the corner of my eye. He appeared to be feeling like he was in love. I could sense it. It must be a new feeling for him, I thought. Then I sensed something else. His hands were becoming sweatier, and then I "heard" something.  
If only I could tell her. Oh, she's the most wonderful person in the world. I closed my eyes and sighed.  
Don't worry, Mondo, I thought trying to send my message to him telepathically. Believe she already knows.  
"Clara, Mondo, Kirby, Jigglypuff! Time for the toast!" Miyamoto's voice called from the front door.  
"Coming!" a collective voice replied.  
"I'll race you there, Jiggles," Kirby said and raced past Mondo and me.  
"Wait for me," Jigglypuff said. Mondo and I looked at each other in confusion.  
"Jigglypuff can talk?!" I said.  
"It's a new one on me," Mondo replied. We then headed to the door. "So what do you say after the toast we dance on the portable dance floor out back?" I smiled.  
"Sure," I replied.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Eight: Butch  
Everyone gathered on the deck. Once I saw Mom's signal, I lifted my goblet filled with champagne. "Let's all raise a toast to James and Jessica," I announced. "May they have a long and prosperous marriage." Everyone raised their glasses and I heard a lot of clinking of glasses together. I smiled and clinked mine with Cassidy's. Then I clinked glasses with James.  
"That was nice, Botch," James said.  
"Thanks," I replied.  
"Now it's time for the bride and groom to cut the cake," Mom announced. James and Jessie walked over to the table on the opposite side of the deck. They walked behind the cake, posed for a few pictures, and then proceeded to cut the cake. A few more pictures were taken; then each had a piece of cake in their hand. More pictures were taken. Jessie winked at as us and shoved the cake into James' face. James shoved the cake into her face. We roared with laughter. Mom went over to them and handed each of them a rag to wipe their faces with. After they had cleaned up, Jessie grabbed a goblet that said "Groom" on it and James the one saying "Bride." Still more pictures were taken. Then Jessie offered James his goblet; then he offered Jessie hers. After Jessie drank hers, they put the goblets down and kissed.  
"Alright everyone! It's time for the couple's first dance," Cassidy announced. Everyone gathered to the portable dance floor. The DJ put on a song. I recognized the song. It was the same as when we were out with Giovanni, "As Long as You Love Me." Chapta Th'ity-Nine: Meowth  
As I watch'd Jess an' Jim dance, I'sa became bored. Dat's when I'sa decided ta look aroun' da dance floor. I'sa saw dat Pikachu witt two pink, puffballs. One o' doze puffballs look'd an awful lot like Jigglypuff. I'sa den look'd ta Melissa who was standin' near me. "Melissa, how'd ya like ta meet da Pikachu I'sa always told ya about?" I asked.  
"Sure," Melissa replied. Witt dat said I'sa led her ta da odder side o' da dance floor.  
"Hey, Pikachu!" I called. Pikachu turned aroun'. I'sa waved at him.  
"Pika, Pikachu!" he replied.  
"Hiiii!" da odder pink puffball said.  
"Hey," I said. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Kirby."  
"Nice ta meet ya, Kirby," I said extendin' m' hand. Kirby shook m' hand.  
"Pika, pika?"  
"Huh? Oh, who's dis?" I said pointing to Melissa. Pikachu nodded. "Dis is Melissa."  
"Hi," Melissa said. Den I saw Togepi walk up to us.  
"Bree!"  
"Hey, Togepi!" I said.  
'Toga," Togepi said.  
"Hi, Meowth!" a sweet voice like Melissa's said. I'sa looked aroun'. It wasn' Melissa dough.  
"Who said dat?" I 'said looking aroun'.  
"I did, Meowth."  
"Who's dat?"  
"Jigglypuff!" a familiar voice said.  
"Youz can talk?!"  
"Yeah, Kirby taught me." I'sa gist stood dare fur a while starin'.  
  
Chapter Forty: Jessie  
"Everyone's looking at us," I whispered to James as we danced around the dance floor.  
"Forget about them." I turned and looked into his green eyes. The way they twinkled and how serious they looked.  
"What?"  
"You heard me," James said, "forget about them."  
"But." he put one of his fingers to my lips.  
"We're supposed to be the center of attention tonight. It is our wedding after all. Just enjoy it; have fun." The song faded out, and we came to a stop in front of Mom, Cass, Butch, and someone I'd never seen before. Everyone clapped. It was now time to dance with the in-laws, but I had no one to dance with. We hadn't invited James' parents. We knew they wouldn't have approved of the wedding.  
I sat down in a chair near the dance floor as James asked my mom to dance. Then, as they headed to the dance floor, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find myself face to face with."Dad?!" I said half-shocked.  
"Hi, Jessica. Would you like to dance?" I stood up.  
"Y-you're okay?" I stammered questioningly. He led me to the dance floor.  
"I'm more than okay, Jessica," he started. "You transformed me, more than you'll ever know." We began dancing.  
"Well, does that mean Team Rocket is no longer in business?" I asked.  
"It means we will no longer steal Pokémon."  
"You're joking?"  
"No, I'm not." I could tell by the way he said it he was serious. Then we passed by Mom and James. "Jessica, I may always love your Mom, but I don't think we'll ever be together again." I nodded. I understood completely.  
  
Chapter Forty-One: Miya  
"You are a wonderful dancer, James," I complimented.  
"Thanks, Mom," James replied. I looked over his shoulder and saw.Giovanni?!  
"James," I said, "do you think Giovanni and I belong together?"  
"Do you see yourself being with him for the rest of your life?" he replied.  
"Huh?" I said. He shocked me with his reply.  
"Do you see yourself being treated with the respect you know you deserve?"  
"James," I said, "you've become smart on me."  
"Well, Jess and I have been reading a lot of books lately," he replied.  
The more I thought about what James had said to me the more I realized I probably wouldn't be happy with Giovanni any more. Perhaps it was time to move on. Perhaps that is why I kept seeing Seth everywhere tonight. He waved at me as James and I passed him on the dance floor. I smiled. It was time to move on; part of me will always love Giovanni, but I love him enough to let him go.  
"What's wrong, Mom?" James asked as we danced to the far side of the dance floor. "You're acting strange again." I decided it was better to tell him than to tell Jessica.  
"James, what would you say if I told you I am in love again?" I inquired.  
"With who? Giovanni again?"  
"No; this man is actually one of your caterers. His name is Seth. Seth Rochester."  
"You fell in love at first sight?"  
"Yes; it's hardly like me, but I think I have."  
"Why don't you invite him over to spend the night? He is single, right?"  
"Alright, I'll ask him to spend the night; yes he is single."  
  
Chapter Forty-Two: Cassidy  
The night was nearing the end. I could tell that when it was time for Jess to throw her bouquet and James the garter. All the women, single women that is, gathered behind Jess. I noticed even Mom had decided to stand behind Jess.  
"On the count of three I'll throw my bouquet," Jess said. "One.two.three!" Jess threw the bouquet. It went flying and landed.  
"I caught it! I caught it!" Clara shouted joyfully. Everyone looked in her direction. It was definitely in her hands. The other women left and their single counterparts, the males, gathered behind James.  
James looked over to Jess. She looked back. "Come here, Jess." He motioned for her to come to him. She walked on over. James pulled a chair over; Jess sat down and lifted her leg for James to take the garter off her leg. He slipped it off and twirled it around his index finger. Jess stood up and left to stand by me.  
"Who do you think will catch it?" I asked her.  
"Beats me!" Then we looked back at James. He was holding the garter in one hand and scratching his head with the other. "I don't think he knows how to throw it," Jess said.  
"Just toss it!" I shouted. James smiled and nodded. Then he threw it. As we watched to see who would catch it, I saw someone I didn't recognize. Just as I was about to ask Jess who he was I noticed that he was the one who caught the garter.  
"Who's that?!" Jess and I said to each other at the same time. It was then the man ran up to Mom.  
"I caught it, Miya! I caught it!" Jess and I looked at him and Mom. Whoever it was knew Mom and she knew him.  
  
Chapter Forty-Three: Melissa  
It was about midnight and Meowth and I were beginning to get really sleepy. We slipped away to a hammock on the back deck. Meowth crawled up first, then helped me up. We lay there looking at the stars.  
"You know, Meowth, it's kind of romantic out here under the stars," I said.  
"it's also nice and comfy out here," Meowth said and stretched. I yawned.  
"I'd have to agree with you on that one, Meowth." I sighed and looked up at the stars and the moon, which was just beginning to rise. Then I looked down because I felt something across my chest.  
Meowth had wrapped his arm around me and curled up. His eyes were closed and a smile formed on his face. H even had his tail wrapped lovingly around mine. Apparently Meowth was drowsier than I was. He had already fallen sound asleep.  
Gently, I turned over to face him. I smiled. I don't think I've ever met a more wonderful Meowth than him. I then wrapped my arm lovingly around him and closed my eyes. The other hand I used to pat my "tummy."  
"You'll make a wonderful father, Meowth," I whispered to him. "And now I know you truly do love me with all your heart."  
With that all said I then tried to get some sleep. After all it was after midnight and I was quite exhausted. Wedding planning sure is a lot of hard work, but from looking at Jessie and James and how happy they are tonight I would say it must definitely be worth all the hard work.  
My eyes were closed, as I've said, and before long I began to dream. Yes, I know James and Jessie were meant for one another just as Meowth and I are meant to be.  
  
Chapter Forty-Four: Giovanni  
The night was practically over; everyone was leaving. The caterers were cleaning up the leftovers and polishing the portable dance floor. Miya had told them not to take everything down because they'd bee returning on Wednesday to help with another wedding.  
I sighed as I watched everyone leaving. Jessica and James had already left and were most likely in the house. Meowth and that friend of his had left quite suddenly. Butch and Cassandra had also left abruptly. Mondo and Clara? Well, they had spent most of the evening stargazing and talking; by now they, too had disappeared. That Ash Ketchum and his group (including a Nurse Joy and an Officer Jenny and two pink puffballs) had left after the bouquet and garter were thrown. So that leaves Miya, they guy I had gagged and tied up earlier, and me.  
I slowly danced around the portable dance floor and turned around. "Uh, hi," Miya said sheepishly.  
"Oh, hi," I said.  
"Giovanni, I.I don't think we were meant to be together. Well, at least for now." I nodded. "I love you deeply, Giovanni, but I want to move on."  
"Yes, I know. Part of me says it's okay, but part of me doesn't want to let you go," I said.  
"Same here."  
"Just permit me one thing, Miya."  
"What's that?"  
"One last dance."  
"Sure." We smiled and danced around that portable dance floor. "I'll always love you, Giovanni!"  
"As will I you, Miya!"  
  
Chapter Forty-Five: Clara  
As Mondo put his boxers and a T-Shirt on for bed, I lay down on the hotel's queen-sized bed. Then I sat up again. I pulled my suitcase to the side of the bed. Then I shuffled them twice, cut them seven times, and then reshuffled them. Finally, I drew three cards, studied them and drew a fourth.  
"I'm coming!" Mondo called. I perked up and quickly studied the cards; then I shoved them into my suitcase and pushed the suitcase back against the wall. "Clara, don't laugh when I come out. Okay?" Mondo insisted.  
"Alright, I won't laugh. Come on out," I assured him. He entered wearing the teddy bear boxers I bought him for Valentine's Day and a white T-Shirt. "Oh, Mondo, you look cute!"  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yes, really!" I insisted. He smiled and climbed into bed beside me. I took off my glasses and placed them on the table beside the bed and laid down. I closed my eyes and was just about to go to sleep when.  
"Clara, you're the most wonderful person in the world. You know that?" Mondo said. I opened my eyes again.  
"Thank you, Mondo."  
"And you know what else?"  
"What?" I turned to face him.  
"There's a hole in our ceiling." I sighed.  
"And why should I care?"  
"Oh, I just thought you'd like to know."  
"Uh-huh."  
"And Clara?"  
"Yes, Mondo?"  
"I love you, Clara."  
"I love you, too. But I'm tired; let's get some sleep."  
  
Chapter Forty-Six: Miya  
After Giovanni left, I escorted Seth into the house. We had no more than entered the lounge then Seth pulled on a ribbon I had placed in my hair for the wedding. My hair fell to its full length. "Oh, Miya, you look so beautiful!" Seth said. I smiled. "You know there's one problem with me spending the night." My smile disappeared.  
"Oh-no! Don't tell me you're married!" Seth laughed.  
"No, Miya! I'm single; it's just I've got no pajamas!"  
"Oh!" I laughed. "How do you normally sleep?"  
"With my eyes closed and preferably laying down in a bed."  
"Uh, I meant clothing wise."  
"Oh!" he laughed. I smiled. "In boxers." I waited for him to say more, but he didn't.  
"Just boxers?" I asked cautiously.  
"Sure. I mean when you're single you don't really give a care to what you wear. Sometimes you don't even bother with that."  
"With what?" I asked hesitantly.  
'The boxers."  
"Then why bother with all that tonight?"  
"Miya, I barely know you."  
"And I barely know you; so why don't we just spend tonight learning all the facts about each other?" All this talk of boxers and "bears" was starting to make me feel risqué.  
"Well, I don't know."  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked. Seth smiled at me.  
"If I'm looking at you, yes. Yes, Miya, I do."  
"I do, too."  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to your room." I smiled and led him to my room.  
  
Chapter Forty-Seven: Mondo  
By daybreak I awoke to find myself alone in bed. Clara was already awake, and from the sound of water running, was in the shower. I crawled out of bed and tossed some clothes onto the bed to put on. I heard the shower water turn off and Clara emerging from the bathroom. "Eeek!" Clara shrieked. I turned to find Clara wrapped in one of our bed sheets. "What are you doing awake?"  
"What are you doing in the shower without a towel?" I replied.  
"Well, I.No fair! I asked you first!" Clara demanded.  
"I'm sorry, Clara, but I couldn't sleep any more," I replied. "Now what about you; what are you doing in the shower with out a towel?"  
"I wasn't expecting you to be awake."  
"But how were you going to dry off?"  
"Well, that's why I was coming back; to get a towel." I rolled my eyes.  
"Clara," I said. "I don't understand you sometimes."  
"Can you, like, go into the bathroom so I can change?" she replied. I sighed.  
"Why do I have to go into the bathroom? I'm not the idiot who didn't bring a towel with me into the shower!"  
"Mondo!"  
"Okay, okay!" I left and went into the bathroom. Sometimes I really don't understand her. Or any other woman for that matter. (A few minutes passed.)  
"I'm done, Mondo! You can come in now," Clara called. I entered the room again and found her wearing a tie-dyed summer dress and sandals.  
"Clara, it isn't even summer yet!"  
"Doesn't have to be." Then I noticed how beautiful she looked; all those attractive curves were incredible.  
"I guess you're right," I replied.  
  
Chapter Forty-Eight: Butch  
It was almost noon before I got out of bed the day after Jess and James' wedding. The sunlight shimmered into my room. It shined right into my eyes. I squirmed in the bed. My head was pounding. "Morning, Prince Charming!" Cass said from the doorway.  
"Yeah," I grumbled, "morning." I slowly got out of bed. "Cass, where are those sunglasses at?"  
"I think they're in the top drawer of the dresser. Why? Did you drink too much again?"  
"No," I lied, "just don't want to see too much light yet." I stumbled to the dresser.  
"Ah-ha! So you did drink too much! I knew it!"  
"Cass, do the world a favor and just chill! Besides, I've got a headache." I grabbed the sunglasses and then proceeded to get my boxers, a pair of shorts, and a T-Shirt.  
"You've got yourself a hangover, Butch! I knew it!"  
"Cass, are you listening to a word I'm saying? If you don't chill you're going to be hanging over something!" I tossed the boxers, T-Shirt, and my pair of shorts onto the bed. Then I put the sunglasses on. "Better!"  
"Butch's got a hangover! Butch's got a hangover!" Cass taunted.  
"Cass, I'm warning you," I said sternly. "Don't push it!"  
"I was right! I was right!" she taunted as she left the room. I changed into my clothes, and as I put my shirt on that's when it hit me what today was.  
"Oh-no! It's April 23rd!" I exclaimed. "The day before my wedding!" I flopped back onto my bed. It's going to be one long day. Today is going to be like.well, it's going to be a big, long pain. Especially if Cass doesn't keep her blasted mouth shut! Knowing my luck she's probably downstairs telling everyone I've got a hangover.  
  
Chapter Forty-Nine: James  
Jessie and I were in our bedroom packing things for our honeymoon. I held up a denim jacket. It had a few snags here and there, but overall it was a good jacket. I couldn't remember why I bought it in the first place. I put it back in the closet. As I hung up the jacket in my closet again I saw two spherical objects.  
I couldn't see too clearly what they were; it was too dark in the back of the closet. I poked my head into the closet a little farther. Then I noticed they were two balls. I picked them up and brought them out into the room.  
"I'll be right back," Jessie said.  
"Uh-huh," I replied staring at the balls. Then I realized something. These were not ordinary balls. The red on top and the white on bottom suggested that these two balls were really pokéballs. "But what do they contain?" I asked out loud.  
I banged on one. Clinked the other. I tried hitting the two together. I tossed them onto the bed. The bounced into the air and landed softly back on the bed. I chiseled one. Took a blow-torch to the other. All the while the pokéballs just sat there unaffected by anything I did. I sighed. You'd have thought spending at least five years with Team Rocket and nine years at Pokémon Technical Academe I'd remember how to open a simple pokéball, but within that one short year from when Jessie and I quit Team Rocket to today I simply had forgotten how to open a pokéball!  
I plopped onto my bed, placed my face in my hands, and sighed. The pokéballs rolled onto the floor. They hit each other and opened. "Huh?" I said and perked up. Two Pokémon emerged from them. That's when I at least remembered how to open a pokéball and what these two Pokémon were doing in my closet.  
  
Chapter Fifty: Giovanni  
I awoke in the hospital to someone tapping at my door. It was a young girl. She looked to be about 16. I smiled and motioned for her to enter. She was wearing a red and white striped outfit. "I'm just a candy striper," she told me handing me a card. "A woman handed this card to me and told me to give it to you."  
"Thank you," I replied. I opened the card. "Wait!" I called to the candy striper. "What can you tell me about this woman?" The candy striper turned around.  
"Not much. She said only to tell you she loves you." Then the candy striper left. I read the card.  
Dear Giovanni, it read, as long as the ocean rises and falls I will love you. I love you so much that I will let you go and I wish you all the best. Love, Miya. I closed the card and placed it on my nightstand. Another knock came.  
"Come in," I called. A woman entered with long golden, orange hair. I felt an eerie feeling come over me, as if I'd know her before. "Do I.do I know you?" I asked. She smiled.  
"Yes, you do," she replied gently. Then she came to my bedside. I studied her carefully.  
"I'm sorry," I said, "I just can't remember."  
"Would it help if I tried to refresh your memory?"  
"Possibly."  
"Twenty-seven years ago last month, you and I were supposed to go to the movies with a friend of ours. Miyamoto Diego. She was too tired to go, and turned into bed early that night. I insisted on going to bed, too; however, you invited me to your apartment. We had a few drinks and then."  
"Hanaeko?!" I interrupted. She smiled even bigger than before.  
"Yes, that's me."  
"Hanaeko, do you believe in love at second sight?"  
"Do you?" she replied. Then we leaned in and kissed each other.  
  
Chapter Fifty-One: Melissa  
Meowth and I spent most of Tuesday (the day before Butch and Cassidy's wedding) trying to stay out of trouble. It wasn't all that easy.  
"No!" Cassidy shouted. "I don't want the altar there!" The caterers picked up the altar again. "I want it over there!" Meowth and I watched the caterers move the altar from the west to the north side of the lawn. Then a few caterers came from the side of the yard and started setting up the appetizers' table.  
"I don't think it's safe for us to stay out here, Meowth," I said. Meowth nodded. With that the two of us made our way inside. Meowth kept walking towards the lounge, but I stopped halfway there. I heard laughter and other sounds of joy. I slipped beside the lower kitchen cabinets as the sounds grew louder. Miya and they guy she was with last night as Jessie and James' wedding entered the kitchen. "I had a lot of fun last night, Seth," Miya said reaching into a cabinet for two glasses. "I did too, Miya," Seth (I figured that had to be his name) replied. He wrapped his arm around her as she filled the two glasses with water. Is it true? I thought, Is Miya in love again? "You're even beautiful in your bed hair, Miya!" Seth flattered as Miya handed him a glass. He pulled her hair away from her face. Miya made eye contact with him and blushed. "Where have you been all my life, Miya?" "Places you can only dream about, Seth; places you can only dream about." They walked over to the table and sat down. Miya and stopped blushing, and neither she nor Seth even noticed I was in the kitchen (even though I was no longer in hiding). Seth leaned closer to her and brushed more hair away from her face. She smiled, but this time didn't blush. "Seth, you are even more romantic than anyone I ever met."  
  
Chapter Fifty-Two: Cassidy  
I sat down on one of the white, folding chairs. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. "Are you Miss Yamato?" I turned around.  
"Who wants to know?" I replied. The man shoved a clipboard and pen into my lap.  
"Sing by the x." I did as I was told. "You flowers have arrived." Then he directed two other men to bring the flowers over to me. Once I directed them where to put the flowers, I stared again into the distance and began daydreaming. **** (Time passes)  
"Cassandra! Cassandra!" I blinked.  
"Huh?" I turned around and saw Mom standing over me with a stern look on her face. "Hi, Mom," I said sheepishly at her.  
"Cassandra, you shouldn't be out her in the sun; especially since you're pregnant!" she said sternly. I stood up  
"Don't worry, Mom I'm going inside." I started heading into the house.  
"You'd better be!" she shouted after me. I shook my head in disbelief. Upon entering the house, I ran into someone. "Oh, excuse me!" he and I both said at the same time.  
"Quite alright," the man said and stepped aside. I walked in the house, but looked at him a bit bewildered.  
"Thanks," I said.  
"Sure; what's wrong?"  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Seth Rochester. And you?"  
"Miya.I mean Cassidy Yamato."  
"You're not all here are you?"  
  
"I'm tired;" I replied, "being pregnant takes a lot out of you."  
"Oh. You know," Seth replied, "Miya is such a wonderful person."  
"Indeed she is," I replied as we both looked out the sliding, glass door at her ordering the caterers here and there. I smiled happily.  
  
Chapta Fif'y-Twee: Meowth  
As Melissa finally entered the lounge, I had already been laying on da sofa flipping through channels. "What took ya so long? I'sa already seen t'irty commercials an' ten minutes o' da Price is Right," I said.  
"Oh, I was just in the kitchen."  
"Doin' what?"  
"Nothing."  
"If ya were doin' nuttin' den why didn't ya come in sooner?"  
"I just wanted to make you wait in anticipation."  
"Anta-what?"  
"Suspense."  
"I'sa don't wear suspendas an' pants."  
"Meowth, we need to work on that vocabulary of yours."  
"Why wuz wrong witt m' vocauboolary?"  
"Oh, it's just hard to understand you sometimes,"  
"But you don't speak dat well either."  
"But I speak better dan you. Here," she took the remote from my paw, "let's watch this." Next thing I knew I'sa watchin' a giant, yella bird an' some two-headed monsta.  
"Dis is stupid, Melissa."  
"No, Meowth, this is Sesame Street." She smiled. She was obviously pleased witt herself. "Next is Mister Roger's Neighborhood."  
"Melissa, isn't dis type of show's s'posed ta be fur little, human kids?"  
"Yes, but how else will you learn ta speak correctly?"  
"Well, uh."  
"Besides, you told me you learned ta speak by lookin' at a picture book and those are for little, human kids, too." I 'sa blushed an' smiled sheepishly. She got dat right.  
  
Chapter Fifty-Four: James  
I heard footsteps. Oh-no! it's Jessie! She's coming back! I thought. I rushed around the room. In the process I tripped over one of the pokéballs. "Ouch! Darn it!" I picked it up. "Come on, Ekans, go into your pokéball." Ekans shook its head. "Oh, come on!" I said. "Fine! Koffing, get in!" It didn't move. "Fine!" I then tried to shove Ekans into the closet.  
"Koffing!" Koffing said and floated into the bathroom.  
"No!" I said, "Get out of the bathroom!" I ran in after it. Ekans followed me. I shoved Koffing out of the bathroom. Ekans wrapped its tail around my legs. "Whoops!" I tripped and fell sending Koffing flying through the air.  
"Koffing!" it said in a gleeful manner as it went flying. I started pushing on Ekans, who was wrapped around my legs.  
"Get off!" Ekans squeezed even tighter. "Not so tight! Let go!" Then Koffing came over.  
"Koffing!" A dark cloud of smoke came from it. I started coughing.  
"Bad, Koffing!" I choked. Ekans lessened its hold on my legs and slithered away. "Good, Koffing!" I coughed. "you can stop your smoke screen attack now!" It stopped. Then I saw Ekans slithering under the bed. "Oh, well!": I picked up the pokéball. "Koffing, get back in your pokéball!" Nothing. I sighed and placed the two pokéballs side by side.  
In a short while Ekans emerged from under the bed and taped on the pokéball. A red light engulfed it, the pokéball opened, and Ekans was "swallowed up" by the pokéball which then closed behind it. Soon Koffing did the same thing. Just as it finished. Jessie came in the room. I collapsed on the bed. "I'm back!" she said.  
  
Chapter Fifty-Five: Butch  
The rest of the day we did nothing too drastically important. It wasn't until dinner time did anything exciting happen again. We were all seated around the table except for Mom and James. I helped Cass to her seat. I then sat down myself. "Butch, why are you wearing sunglasses?" Jessie asked.  
"Huh?" I said. I forgot I still had them on.  
"Butch's got a hangover!" Cass said. I glared at her.  
"So, uh, I don't suppose anyone knows what's for dinner tonight?" I said trying to divert their attention from me.  
"Who knows; whene'er Jimmy cooks it's always a surprise," Meowth replied.  
"Sorry, I'm late," a voice said. We all turned around and saw Mom standing there with a man.  
"Who's your friend, Mom?" Jessie inquired.  
"Yeah, I saw him at Jess' wedding last night, too!" Cass said.  
"This is Seth Rochester. He's been helping us cater the weddings," mom replied. I got up from my chair.  
"Have a seat, Seth. I'll go get one from the kitchen." I left and went into the kitchen to check on James and dinner and to retrieve a chair. "How's dinner, Jim?" I asked upon entry.  
"Well," James replied, "I've finally mastered this oven-cooking thing. Should be done in." he peeked in the oven. "Five minutes."  
"What's for dinner?"  
"Taco Pie."  
"Ah! Sounds good."  
"Botch?" James said as I was leaving with a chair.  
"Yeah?"  
"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" I smiled.  
"I've got a migraine." (So I lied big deal!)  
"Oh."  
  
Chapter Fifty-Six: Miya  
It was about 10:30 Tuesday night; everyone was by now in their respected bedrooms. That included me. I, however, had a visitor (like last night). "Seth," I called, "are you ready yet?"  
Seth was in my bathroom doing something. Perhaps he was changing into the new boxers I bought him while we were out earlier today. "I'll be there in a minute," he yelled back. I smiled and lowered my hair to its full length. Then I shook it out. Next I unbuttoned my nightgown one button. "Prepared for trouble?" I looked up. I hadn't heard that phrase in a while.  
A passionate smile came over my face. I licked my lips. "Make it double," I said. Seth was wearing his boxer briefs. He pounced onto the bed. Then he lay beside me.  
My heart began pounding faster. Then I followed his eyes. He was staring ardently at my buttons. I smiled and gently took his hand. I led him to the buttons, trying to tell him, "It's okay. Go ahead." As he unbuttoned them growing increasingly closer to the last one, I couldn't resist the temptation to stroke his face. "Oh, Miya!" he cooed. I pulled him closer to me. I closed my eyes. I felt his warm body against mine.  
"Are you sure you've never done this before, Seth?" I asked partially out of breath. I opened my eyes to find his deep brown eyes gazing back at me.  
"I'm positive, Miya." I slid out of my nightgown and tossed it onto the floor. Then I slipped under the covers and came up practically on top of Seth. We smiled.  
"Suddenly," I said, "I'm hungry for strawberries."  
"Me, too!" Seth said pulling me to him. My body tightened with anticipation.  
"Oh, Seth, where have you been." I was interrupted by a passionate kiss from him. I followed his lead.  
  
Chapter Fifty-Seven: Jessie  
"I don't care who you are.where you're from, what you did, as long as you love me," I sang.  
"You really like that song; don't you, Jess?" James said. I jerked. I hadn't heard him come into the bedroom  
"And why shouldn't I? It's a perfectly good song; it fits us perfectly!" I said as he climbed into bed.  
"That's what I thought when I picked the song eight months ago." James smiled and stroked my hair away from my face. I smiled. Then I felt one of the twins kicking. I looked down.  
'One of them is kicking,' I said sweetly. James put his hand on top of mine which was resting on my "tummy." Both of our hands on my "tummy" were our left ones. I smiled as I looked at the wedding rings and tried to envision our children and our future. Then I slowly looked up at James. Our eyes met. "I love you, James Edward Morgan," I practically whispered.  
"And I love you, Jessica Rose Morgan, forever!" he whispered back and kissed me. "You know, Jess," he said after our kiss. "We haven't thought of any names yet."  
"You're right!" I said. I pushed his strand of hair out of his eyes. "You're so smart, James." He blushed.  
"Ah, Shuckles," he said. (I knew I'd never complimented him until then, but it was the beginning of a new relationship.)  
"So any ideas?" I inquired.  
"Jordan and Jacklyn?"  
"Uh, no."  
"Jerry and Jenny?"  
"No."  
"Jiggles?"  
"Very funny, James!" I laughed.  
"Jack and Jill?"  
"Hmm. not bad. Not bad at all. Now what about middle names?"  
"I thought you'd do that; after all I came up with the first names."  
  
Chapter Fifty-Eight: Cassidy  
As I was laying on my bed, I stared out the window. The night sky was so peaceful and calm. "Butch," I said still looking out the window, "why don't we ever sleep outside much any more?"  
"Why do you want to, Cass?" he replied.  
"Oh, I don't know." Really I did know, but it was impossible to explain. "Anyway, what are we dancing to tomorrow night?"  
"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?" I looked back at him. Do I have any ideas? What kind of question was that? I knew exactly what I had in mind. I smiled.  
"How about 'How Deep is Your Love?'" I asked.  
"Why that one?" Butch replied.  
"Well, I think it fits us."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, besides you dedicated the song to me."  
"I did?"  
"Yeah." I stopped mid-sentence. I realized he wasn't going to remember it. It was something that Dad had possibly erased from his mind, just like our first wedding. "Never mind, Butch, it was a bad idea."  
"No, no. Do you mind singing a little bit of it? Maybe then I can figure out if it will work." I grinned. "Fine." Then I began to sing. ".And you came to me on a summer breeze, keep me warm in your love.because we're living in a world of fools breaking us down.how deep is your love?" "That's beautiful, Cass. Where did you hear that at again?" Butch asked. I sighed. It was pointless to try and tell him the truth. Well, the whole truth anyway. "At a school dance," I replied. "It's perfect! We'll use that song! And from here on out it will be our song, Cass! You're brilliant!" Then he kissed me and went to sleep. It already is our song, I thought sadly. Chapter Fifty-Nine: Clara I awoke with a jolt. It was more from sheer shock than from fear. I looked over at Mondo. He was still sleeping peacefully. I let out a deep sigh. I gradually climbed out of bed. I slipped on my bathrobe, grabbed the hotel room key, Mondo's keys, and some money and my glasses then I proceeded to leave. Gently I closed the door behind me. After exiting the hotel's main doors, I finally found Mondo's jeep and started driving. I hadn't the slightest clue where I was going; all I knew is that I had to find out if my feelings were right and that was all I was relying on to get me to where I needed to be going. *** "Good morning, everyone! It is just a little after two o'clock!" the radio DJ announced. I pulled into a hospital parking lot, parked the car, turned it off, and slipped the keys into my other bathrobe pocket and then made my way into the hospital. I looked around, surveying everything I came in contact with. "May I help you?" a voice said. I jumped. "You shouldn't be out of your room, young lady." I looked around. "Me?!" I said gesturing to myself. "I see no one else around," the elderly woman said. "Oh-no!" I laughed. "I'm not a patient here! I'm here to see someone!" "Oh, I'm sorry. The way you're dressed I mistook you for a patient. In that case, whom may I help you find?" "Giovanni Haren." "One moment." She typed a few things into the computer. "It appears he has been moved to the psychiatric ward. Are you a relative of his?" "No, ma'am, I'm a former co-worker of his." "Well, I'm sorry, but no non-relatives can visit past 9 p.m. But if you wait until 8 a.m. you can see him." I thanked her and left; my feelings were right.once again!  
  
Chapter Sixty: Giovanni I turned over in my bed. I looked at all the balloons, roses, and card. Then I looked beyond them and out the window. Will I ever see my home again? And poor Persia! No one is there to feed him or take care of him. How will he survive? Will I ever be able to see my grandchildren? All these thoughts and more raced through my head. I heard my door open slightly. "Checks!" a nurse called in. I sighed and turned over to the other side. I am glad I decided to seek help. I was getting sick of these "checks," but they said as long as I promised to get a psychiatrist or a psychologist they would let me go Friday. I had to sign a release form and papers saying I would do exactly as they had prescribed. Just as I was about to fall back asleep another knock came at my door. "Giovanni, are you asleep?" a voiced called softly. It was Hanaeko. "No, Han, I'm not." She entered the room and gently closed the door behind her. "Giovanni, if you come back east with me I cold help you get help and you could start completely over." I smiled. "What do you think?" "Come here," I said and opened my arms. We embraced. "You've got yourself a deal, Hanaeko." She smiled. Then we leaned into each other. I felt her moist lips touch mine. Before I even realized what was happening, Hanaeko had somehow locked my door and began coming back to my bed. I sat up, greatly moved with emotion now. Hanaeko let down her long, golden orange hair. I licked my lips and watched her move towards me. "This time you're mine, Gio; all mine." "And you are mine, Han."  
  
Chapter Sixty-One: Melissa Cassidy's wedding day had finally arrived. The morning was busy with last minute preparations and more chaos than what I saw at Jessie's. "Excuse me, Cassidy," I said as she walked past me with a basket full of flowers. "Not now, Melissa; I have to put these flowers on the table outside on the deck!" she called back. "Cass, what color am I supposed to wear?" Jessie asked as Cassidy came back in the house. "I told you.turquoise!" then Cassidy took some mixed nuts outside. "Are you sure the wedding's not 'till 3 p.m.?" Jessie asked me. I shrugged. The doorbell rang. "Cassandra someone's at the door for you," Miya called from the door. "She's." Jessie was interrupted by Cassidy running in the house. "Coming," Jessie said lower to only me. I giggled. A short while later we heard the front door closing. "Jess," Cassidy called, "I need you upstairs in my room! "Coming!" Jessie replied. "Should I come?" I asked. "Why not," Jessie said. With that we traipsed up the stairs and into Butch and Cassidy's bedroom. Jessie closed the door behind me. "Yes?" Jessie said after the door was closed. "What am I going to do with my hair? And my make-up?" Cassidy called from the bathroom. "Well, we could put your hair back in a turquoise ribbon and put some violet eye shadow on to bring out your eyes. Maybe some pink lipstick for neutralizing." "Cassidy, do you want a flower girl?" I asked. "Sure," she replied. "Go tell Meowth he's ring bearer again, too." With that I left to find Meowth.  
  
Chapter Sixty-Two: Meowth I'sa was sittin' in front o' da TV watchin' "Sesame Street" in da lounge. Melissa came in an' sat beside me. "Hi, Meowth," she said an' snuggled up next ta me. "Hi, Melissa." "I see you're watching 'Sesame Street'." "Yeah, I'sa tawt I'd see if I could learn anything." "What have you learned?" "Bert likes oatmeal an' pigeons." "Anything else?" "Dat giant, yella bird's name is Big Bird." Melissa sighed. "Anything else?" "Not yet." "Oh." "So did ya come in fur any special reason?" "To see you.and Cassidy wants you as ring bearer again." I'sa slumped o'er. "Why me?" "Ah come on, Meowth! You'll get to walk down the aisle with me again." "Well, dat's good." "So you'll do it?" "It's not like I have much o' a choice." "Okay, I'll go tell Cassidy you'll do it. I'll be right back, Meowth." She leapt off the sofa an' ran back up da stairs; prob'ly ta tell Cass'dy dat I'd be da ring bearer e'en dough I'sa really didn't want ta be. O' course I'sa get no say in what goes on in dis house. Afta all I'sa gist live here. "Meowth!" Jimmy called. "Where are you?" "In da lounge!" I'sa replied. Jimmy came in. "Botch wants to see us in my room." I'sa turned off da TV. "Witt pleasure, Jimmy."  
  
Chapter Sixty-Three: Mondo  
The phone in our hotel room rang. I groaned as Clara picked it up on the third ring. "G'morning," she grumbled. Then I slowly gazed upon our digital clock in the room. My eyes flew open. It was 11:30!  
I dashed about the room trying to locate some clean clothes. Hopping around, I managed to pull on a pair of socks, shorts, and boxers. "So, Clara, who was on the phone?" I asked after she hung up. I was attempting to put on a red T-Shirt as she began speaking.  
"That was Jessie. She wanted to know why we weren't at her place." There was a slight pause then I felt some tugging at my shirt. "And it looks as though you're having trouble with that shirt of yours." Finally I saw Clara.  
"Eh-eh!" I laughed nervously. "Thanks!"  
"Yeah," she said and turned her back to me. "But, uh, you might want to put those boxers where your shorts are and vice-versa." She crossed her arms in front of her and waited.  
"Huh?!" I said. I looked down. My boxers were on top of my shorts. "AAHH!!" Clara giggled. "Well, excuuuse me, Clara! I'm not one for rushing around to get dressed." Clara continued chuckling, as I ran for the bathroom to redress appropriately.  
"Take your time, Mondo!" she called in after me. "I have to change, too!"  
"Don't worry, Clara, I have everything under control!" I called back. I slipped off the boxers and struggled to unzip my zipper on my shorts. "AAAHHH!" CRASH! BOOM! BANG! I toppled over and landed in the bathtub with the shower curtain and rod in my lap and my shorts dangling from my feet. Clara rushed in.  
"Mondo, are you alright?!" I smiled sheepishly and shrugged..  
  
Chapter Sixty-Four: Miya  
Seth and I walked around the yard. My clipboard was in my hand and a pencil behind my ear (when I wasn't using it). "Well, the altar is on the north end of the lawn, just like Cassandra requested," I said removing the pencil from behind my ear and making a check mark beside the words "Altar- Northside of lawn" in Cassandra's handwriting.  
"The buffet table is all set in the kitchen," Seth said.  
"Check," I said marking that off the list, too. "The dance floor and DJ;" I said, "are they already, Seth?"  
"Let's go check."  
"Check!" I said smiling. Seth and I wandered across the lawn to the south side. We walked in and saw the DJ thumbing through his CDs.  
"Well, it looks like this checks out, too!" Seth said.  
"Yeah," I said. I marked that off, too. "Well, Seth, let's go." I looked up. Seth was talking to the DJ about something. He pointed to me and himself. Confused, I started to make my way over to him.  
About halfway there he met up with me. "We've got work to do." I said. He put his finger to my lips.  
"Shh! Relax, Miya!" he coaxed. Then I recognized the song as I stared into his beautiful, brown eyes. I"I really believe everything in this song fits, Miya; it's what I wish I could tell you without choking up." I listened as Barry Manilow's "Sometimes When We Touch" played and we danced. I relaxed and tried not to cry.  
"Oh, Seth, you really love me that much?" I asked as the song faded out.  
"Yes, Miya; that much and more."  
"I love you, too; but Seth, we've only just begun."  
"I don't care, Miya; I want to spend my whole life with you."  
  
Chapter Sixty-Five: Butch  
It was about 2:30. James, Mondo, Meowth, and I made our way down to the yard for the service. Before I realized it, it was time for the procession to begin. "James," I said hesitantly.  
"Yeah, Botch." I glared at him. For a split second I felt like yelling at him, but I chose otherwise.  
"James, Cass seems to remember something I don't," I said.  
"Like what?"  
"Well, a dance we went to in '93. She says I dedicated a song to her. James, I'd remember that wouldn't I?" James shrugged. "Do you really think it's that important?"  
"I wouldn't worry about it, Botch."  
"Okay." Before long we were all at the front of the altar and then it was time for Cass to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood up. My eyes were transfixed on her.  
I saw no one or anything else, just Cass. When at last she arrived at the altar and we joined hands I felt a sudden burst of energy. And at that moment a memory flashed before my eyes. It was about eight years ago. Cass and I were standing in a church at an altar. She was wearing a white dress and a veil. I was wearing a tux. I could "hear" myself saying, "I take thee, Cassandra Sunshine Yamato, to be my lawful, wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health.for richer for poorer.all the days of my life from this day forth so help me God."  
I was suddenly "transported" back to the present. At the words of the priest. "Ahem! Do you, Butch Kosaburou, take Cassandra Sunshine Yamato to be your wife?" I blinked and then looked at Cass. I smiled.  
"I do," I finally said. Then he asked her the same about me and she said she did.  
"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said. I lifted her veil and kissed her. This is one event I would do over and over again.  
  
Chapter Sixty-Six: Giovanni  
Hanaeko and I arrived at Cassandra's wedding much later than I had wanted, but at least we had arrived. The reception was already beginning. "Where are we going, Giovanni? We can't just bust the party," Hanaeko said as we left the cab.  
"Oh, Han, relax. I got invitation," I replied pulling out an invitation.  
"But I didn't get a physical one!"  
"Oh, well come on." We then arrived in the backyard. I saw Cassandra before Hanaeko.  
Cassandra was standing at the gift table laughing with Jessica. I pulled Hanaeko behind me and made my way to the table. "What the.?" Hanaeko said.  
"We're going to congratulate Cassandra," I said. By the time we reached the gift table, we were the center of attention.  
"Uh, hi," Cassandra said.  
"Hi, precious!" I said.  
"Who's that behind you?" Hanaeko peeked over my shoulder.  
"Hi, Cassandra," she said.  
"Mom?!"  
"Yes?" Hanaeko and Miya said at once. I glared at Miya.  
"B-but I thought you weren't coming," Cassandra said.  
"Well, there was a little change of plans."  
"Besides, everyone, after tonight we'll be gone again," I said.  
"Huh?" Jessica said. "Where are you going/"  
"Back east, Jessica!" I replied.  
"Why?" inquired Miya.  
"We're getting married," Hanaeko said.  
"What?!" everyone said.  
  
Chapter Sixty-Seven: Mondo  
That evening flew by so quickly all I remember is Giovanni caught the garter and Miya the bouquet. Clara and I said our "good-byes" early and went back to the hotel.  
When we arrived inside, Clara and I began talking about romance (not something I know a lot about). "Well, if that whole superstition thing is true about the one who catches the bouquet and garter are the next ones to marry it looks like we'll be going to a lot of weddings," Clara said. I opened the room door.  
"That also means you'll be one of the brides, Clara."  
"I suppose it does." She kicked off her shoes and jumped onto the bed. "Are you asking what I think you are, Mondo?" I gulped and closed the door.  
"No. I mean maybe; I mean I don't know."  
"What's wrong, Mondo?"  
"Nothing. I just don't know if I'm ready or not."  
Clara untied the ribbon in her hair and let it flow to its full length. "Well, how about if I help you?"  
I blushed. "I'm not so sure, Clara."  
"What's the matter?"  
"I'm just afraid that's all."  
"Well, let me help you."  
"Oh, okay." I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge facing her. She ran her fingers through my hair. Then she trickled them down my back. All the while I stared into her eyes. She loosened my tie and took off my tux coat. I placed my hands on her thighs. She jumped a little, but led me to her dress' ribbon around her waist. I cautiously untied it. I felt her unbuttoning my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her waist. "You're getting this, Mondo," she said in almost a whisper.  
  
Chapter Sixty-Eight: Cassidy  
By midnight everyone had left and Butch and I were finally alone in our bedroom. I collapsed onto the bed. "What a night!" I said. Butch tossed his tux coat onto a chair in our room  
"Yeah. And you know what, Cass?"  
"What?" he joined me on the bed.  
"It was so much better than our first one though."  
"Our.first.one?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Yes. Eight years ago. But you made just as beautiful of a bride then as you did tonight."  
"Y-you mean." I started. Did he mean what I think he did?  
"Yes, Cass. Yes. I remember our wedding back in 1994. You're still as beautiful then as you are now."  
"But how.? When did.?"  
"From the moment when I first saw you tonight in that wedding dress. Did you know the first time we got married you had tiger lilies in your bouquet?" I smiled.  
"You never forget a thing, Butch Kosaburou?"  
"How could I, Cassandra Sunshine Kosaburou? Not now! Not again! Not ever!"  
"Oh, Butch, I love you!" We then embraced.  
"And I love you, Cass!" I slowly sat up in bed. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I just thought of something; that's all."  
"What's that?"  
"Giovanni turned out good after all, and maybe with Hanaeko's help he can stay that way." I looked back at Butch.  
"Yes. Everything has worked out perfectly, Cass." He was right everything has.even that we both remembered our pasts. I sighed and flopped back onto the bed smiling happily.  
  
Chapter Sixty-Nine: Jessie  
"Ekans!" I slowly turned over in James' and my bed.  
"Oh, James, quit the Pokémon impersonations!" I mumbled. Then I felt something tickle my ear. "James quit tickling my ear!" No reply came. "James Edward Morgan, quit bugging me! And reply when I call!"  
"What, Jess?" I opened my eyes and found James fully dressed, looking down at me.  
"Wait a minute. If you're over here, then." I put on my glasses and patted behind me. "What is behind me?" I looked out of the corner of my eye. My eyes widened. "AIEE!" I jumped into James' arms. "What is that?!"  
"Ekans!" the purple snake-like creature said. James laughed.  
"That is your wedding present from me." He paused. "An Ekans!" He burst out laughing. "How could you not recognize the voice of a Pokémon you once had?"  
"It's been a while, James; and that wasn't funny!"  
"You should've seen the look on your face!" I glared at him.  
"At this rate, James, we'll n ever be ready to meet Butch and Cass for our flight!"  
"Oh relax, Jess, it's not for another two hours!"  
"Yes, but we need to be there for our flight at least two hours prior to boarding time." I leapt from his arms and quickly slipped on a summer dress and some sandals.  
"Uh, Jess."  
"Not now, James, I've got to put on some lipstick." I ran into the bathroom.  
"Uh, Jess, you might want to." I reached down to pull don my undies to do my business when.  
"AIEE! James, toss me in a bra and underwear!" I shouted.  
"That's what I was going to tell you," he said tossing my stuff into me.  
"Thanks," I said and slammed the door shut in his face. That was beyond embarrassing.  
  
Chapter Seventy: Cassidy  
"You canceled the flight plans?!" I almost shouted at Butch. "How could you?!"  
"Well, I canceled those and arranged train tickets!"  
"Train tickets?! To where?!"  
"St. Paul, Minnesota."  
"Why are we going by train? And why Minnesota?"  
"I'm afraid to fly, Cass; and why not Minnesota?" I rolled my eyes.  
"Butch, they've heightened security!"  
"So?! I'm still scared!" I sighed.  
"So what's in Minnesota?"  
"Stuff." I glared at him.  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"Stuff-stuff!" he smiled at me. Just then a knock came at our door. Jess and James entered our room.  
"Sorry we're late," Jess apologized  
"It's okay; Butch botched things up again!" I said.  
"We're going to St. Paul, Minnesota," Butch said proudly.  
"St. Paul, Minnesota?!" Jess and James said in unison. I nodded. "What is so great about Minnesota?" Jess asked.  
"Come on," Butch said picking up our suitcases and shoving us out the door. "We've got to get going or we'll be late." James picked up his and Jess' suitcases.  
Once we boarded the bus Jess and I sat next to each other forcing Butch and James to sit next to one another. Jess and I had talked about doing this so they could become better friends just like she and I had. "Jess, do you think Hanaeko and Giovanni will make a good couple?" I asked. Jess smiled.  
"I think so, and I think mom and Seth will, too." I smiled, too. I just wondered about Mondo and Clara. They're cute together, too.  
  
Chapter Seventy-One: Miya  
By noon the house was quiet. All that could be heard was the Grandfather clock in the front hall. Meowth and Melissa were out back on the deck asleep in the hammock; Jessica, James, Butch, and Cassandra were already on their way to their honeymoon or already there. I was sitting at the table in the kitchen looking at a photo album of Jessica's. "Miya, I'm ready," a voice said. I turned around and saw Seth standing in the doorway dressed in some casual clothes and his arms outstretched. I smiled.  
"Are you prepared for.?" I started.  
"Trouble?!" he interrupted. I nodded. "You bet I am! Let's go!" I stood up and got ready to meet up with him. "But first, Miya, I have a question for you."  
"Oh?" I stopped in my tracks. He dropped to one knee.  
"Miyamoto Diego, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" I stood there in shock.  
"Are you asking me to marry you?" I finally said. Seth smiled. "Then of course I will!" I said. He arose to his feet, picked me up off the floor, and twirled me around. I laughed. I hadn't felt this good since I was a little girl. It was then I could tell Seth and I were destined to be together.  
"I am so happy I finally found a woman like you," Seth said.  
"Even though you hardly know me?" I asked.  
"Even though I hardly know you."  
"Are you hungry for strawberries by any chance?"  
"I don't want too much, Miya; it's still early, but yes I am a little hungry for some." With that he picked me up completely off the floor and walked us up to my bedroom.  
  
Chapter Seventy-Two: Giovanni  
Friday morning came quickly for me. By 9 a.m. I was finished packing and sitting on my hospital bed waiting for Hanaeko. A knock came at the door. Hanaeko entered wearing a magenta tie-dyed summer dress. "I've signed you out, Giovanni; put your house up for sale; brought a surprise for you." I smiled.  
"Sounds like you've thought of everything, Han." Then I thought of something. "What about my black Mercedes?"  
"What do you think I drove up here in?" she smiled at me.  
"You drove my Mercedes up here?!"  
"Yup!"  
"You didn't scratch it did you?"  
"It's still in perfect condition."  
"Thanks!"  
"Sure. Now let's get out of here."  
"Thanks, Han, I'm quite sick of this place myself." We walked down the hall and rode the elevator down to the main floor. Then we walked through the parking lot. Finally, I saw my Mercedes and ran for it. When I reached the window I came face to face with."Persia!" I exclaimed. "Oh, thank you! Thank you, Han!"  
"Sure." Then she came up to me. "But, Giovanni, I hope you will love me, too!" I wrapped my arms around her waist.  
"Oh, Han, I love you more than anything. No Pokémon could ever be as wonderful as you." Then she ran her fingers through my hair. I felt a chill run down my spine. I untied the ribbon in her hair. We leaned in for a kiss and did so passionately for at least three minutes. Then we finally broke apart and started off for Hanaeko's house, which I would also be a part of in only a matter of time.  
  
The End ^_^  
(for now anyway) ~_^ 


End file.
